Give Us A Chance
by Breezy930
Summary: The Cullen's leave after the battle in Eclipse. Edward and Alice were having an affair. Bella goes off to college without them in her life. Ali and Ed were doing things against vampire laws. They killed Rosalie. Eventually Al and Ed were killed by Volturi. Bella is in horrific auto accident Esme comes upon the scene and bits her to save her life. J/B & C/E OC/Emmett pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Give Us a Chance**

**Breezy930**

**This is a new story and a new idea please let me know if you want me to continue it. This story will be twenty chapters long. This is a Jasper and Bella love story about family and romance. There is no beta to this story.**

**I left a lot of things unexplained in the prologue and leaving out some of the details on what did Edward and Alice do and how Rosalie was killed. I decided to keep Emmett around in the story. Sorry I killed off Rosalie in this story. I am changing up the story a little and making changes. This is just a sample of what is to come and the mystery of their transgressions. It will come in the next chapter and be explained in full detail.**

**All rights go to Stephanie Myers and her characters.**

**Prologue**

**Author Side of Prologue**

**Esme/Carlisle Point of View**

**Present Day**

The Cullen's are living in Grand Forks, North Dakota. Carlisle is a doctor there in Grand Forks in one of the hospitals. Esme runs into an accident while hunting. It turns out to be Bella in the car and she is with a child. She changes her to save her life. Esme knew medicine and her vitals weren't good for her to survive. There is a little girl in the backseat and she is strapped into a toddler chair. The little girl is fine and safe.

Bella will not fear of losing Christa to Esme. She wouldn't do that to Bella by taking her child away. Somehow, Esme knows Bella will be in controlled around her own daughter once she wakes-up from the change. Esme comes into her home and she carrying Bella in one of her arms and a small child in her other arm. Jasper and Carlisle and Emmett they take one look at Esme walking through the door with two precious cargos. Jasper feels the pull towards, Bella, the moment he saw her in Esme's arms. Emmett feels something towards the little toddler girl in Esme's arms.

**Past Tense**

They left Bella after the battle with Victoria and the newborns. It turns out that Alice and Edward were having an affair. Edward proposed to Bella but, he wasn't sincere in his proposal. It has been six years since, the Cullen's left, Bella. Carlisle and Esme threw out Edward and Alice disbanding them from the family as members. Carlisle found out about some of Alice and Edward's digressions. That they were doing against vampire laws. Carlisle couldn't let them get away with it. They were changing preteens to sit up a kingdom much like that of the Volturi. Alice had a vision about her and Edward being a leader. They wanted to change younger preteens because they knew that they would summit and be obedient to them. They already kidnapped two teenagers. Emmett and Rosalie found out about that they were at it again. Rosalie decides to go alone and find them and she goes after them. Alice and Edward they killed Rosalie. The Volturi went after, Edward, and Alice for breaking vampire laws. Eventually, Volturi find out about it through Carlisle. They send Demetri and Felix to hunt down Alice and Edward. Their orders were to kill Alice and Edward. Alice and Edward were killed by, Volturi. Jasper goes off to Peter and Charlotte and he stays for a while. He comes back home to Carlisle and Esme and they are happy to have him back. Esme found out researching her family ancestors, that Jasper is her Great-Great Uncle by, bloodline. It has been lonely for the Cullen's and for one it is not the same without, Rosalie in it. Emmett is alone and heartbroken. All they want is to be whole again. They are missing Bella in their lives.

**Author Side of the Prologue**

**Bella Point of View**

Bella was heartbroken from the second breakup from Edward. She found out about their affair shortly after, the battle. She goes off to college right after, Cullen's leave. She studies to become a teacher. She marries two years later to Lt. Chance Haller a marine and she gives birth one year later to a healthy baby girl named, Christa Isabella Haller and he dies one year after, the birth of his daughter while, he is in the war in Afghanistan. She graduates from College six months ago and then she makes the move to teach English at a local college in Grand Forks, North Dakota University. She was on her way to her new home from San Diego, California with her daughter in the backseat until, a deer jumped on the highway and her car spins off the highway hitting a tree and her car is mangled around the tree. Her savior is Esme and she takes Bella and the child home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is no beta for this story all mistakes are my own. This chapter will explain the crimes that Edward and Alice did and about Rosalie death. **

**Chapter One**

**Esme Point of View**

**Past Tense**

My family is torn due to Edward and Alice they deceived us. We all felt betrayed by them and so did Bella and Jasper. My poor Jasper didn't know what to make of it. I remember coming out of the fog from the fight with Victoria and newborns. The thought of that we are all safe from her vendetta against Bella. We were happy to find out Edward did propose to Bella day before, the battle. It was two days later, Bella arrived here looking like, blushing bride to be. Most of us later on that evening went for a hunt to replenish our bodies with blood that we desperately needed. The fight took a lot out of us. Alice stayed to be with Bella. Bella got a phone call from her father, Charlie, and he told her she is needed at home. She left shortly after that phone call. She came back that night and she goes up to Edward's room. Alice and Edward were in his room and they were in the throes of passionate sex. Bella walks in and she finds them naked on the bed. Bella threw the engagement ring right at Edward. She told him that she is through with him and her supposedly, best friend, Alice. She stormed out of the house in tears. Jasper was furious at the couple. The look of devastation on Bella's and Jasper face will forever, haunt me to this day.

We all left Forks shortly after, the fallout on what transpired. No one wanted to leave Bella except for Alice and Edward. Well, come to find out Edward and Alice were having an affair for over two years while, they were in relationship with their supposedly, mates.' We kept Edward and Alice in the family no matter what they have done by destroying two innocent people's lives. We still loved them as our kids. Jasper took off to Charlotte and Peter in Texas.

A year passed and something was changing in Alice and Edward. They were always going off on trips and being secretive on every move they made. And then another year passed it was the same thing. One day Alice left a journal wide open on her bed. Normally, we wouldn't walk in on one of kid's bedrooms for evasions of privacy. Carlisle felt he needed to investigate what they were up too. He didn't like how they were acting inconspicuously being secretive. Carlisle wanted honesty out of our kids.

The journal had Alice writings in it. Her journal is about changing thirteen to fifteen year old kids. Alice saw in her vision which child had gifts. They were going to sit up a kingdom much like the Volturi does. This time Alice would be a leader and then, Edward. It is against the law to change kids. They thought if, they could get young people to change, they would be more obedient and would follow their orders. It is because they are young and vulnerable. They had the names of every child, Alice; saw in her vision written down and where they lived and their possible gifts. Carlisle went to his study and he made copies of her entries in the journal. He placed the journal back on her bed after spraying Lysol to get rid of his smell on her book.

Carlisle and I researched to find out if the children were taken from their parents. Sure enough, we looked on the Internet there were two kids come up missing on a police report. There is a girl who is fourteen and the other is a boy who is thirteen. Their names were written down on her journal. We were livid including Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Alice were responsible for them being kidnapped.

Carlisle explained to me the reasons why the Volturi doesn't change children. It is because they are still growing and their brains are still developing and learning. The brain of a child still grows from the time they are an infant to a preteen. If a child or a preteen is changed at such as young age they have to relearn everything from scratch. The children would be considered wild and uncontrollable. They would have to be destroyed. It was not the case for Jane and Alec though. But they had to relearn everything from scratch. They were change at the age of fourteen had to relearn everything except for their speech. They come out of the change much like, that of an infant or a complete monster that is out of control. That is why they have the law.

We couldn't understand why Alice would see fit to do something so heinous to begin with. We all thought she is crazy and having some sort of a mental breakdown. She was after all in that mental institution to begin with before, she was changed by someone. She busted out of that mental institution after, she woke-up from the change. We didn't know what to make of it, that Edward was involved as well. It was not like him. They both turned out cold and heartless in their souls as far as I am concerned.

We confronted the two after; they got home that day from shopping. Alice explained to us she saw in her vision that she and Edward would sit up a kingdom much like, that of the, Volturi. It would be sit up in America and they could rule as they see fit. Edward told us that they wanted the young and gifted to train for that purpose. Alice knew the kids would be obedient to follow their orders. They expressed to us since, they are young and vulnerable they would be submissive to them. They didn't like the way the Volturi handles their kingdom. They hoped that we would join them in that purpose. Carlisle told them flat out no. I call her theories bullshit. We wanted to know about the two kids' which were kidnapped by them. Carlisle showed them the copies of the names of the children and where they lived. He showed them the copy of the police report on the two missing kids. Alice and Edward eyes widen in fear of Carlisle. That is the first time anyone has ever seen him in such an outrage that he looked like a deadly vampire.

He told Edward and Alice that their transgressions would cause heartache for a lot of people including the parents of those kids. He asked them where the kids are. Edward finally relented and he told him where the location of the kids was. The kids were not change yet but they planned on it soon. Carlisle went with them to location where they kept the kids and they were unharmed. It was a mass cover-up that Carlisle had to do to see the kids home safely to their, parents. He told Alice and Edward to stay back and not come into that house. Carlisle took the kids home and told the authorities that he had a flat tire on his car and changed it and heard their screams coming from the house. He went to expect the screams and he found the kids tied up. This is the excuse Carlisle used for the cover-up. Thank God we got them back to their parents safe.

Carlisle told Alice and Edward to get out and never come back to the family. He and I disbanded them from Cullen family. Alice and Edward left the family and we gave them no money or assets to get by on. Rosalie and Emmett kept tabs on the kids from our list over two years later. Rosalie discovered that they were at it again and she found another child on a police report about a missing fifteen year old girl and she look like, Bella we knew. The girl went missing in Billings, Montana. Rosalie left in a hurry and left a message for Emmett where she will be. She went alone and she was determined to find the girl and her hopes of bringing the girl back to her parents. We were living in Anchorage, Alaska at the time. She ran the whole way there by foot. We all got worried for her safety. Especially, Emmett when he doubles over in pain. We saw his looks on his face he diffidently, knew his mate is in trouble. We all followed him out the door to go to Billings. That is the message from, Rosalie she gave to, Emmett on his phone and her whereabouts. He knew where she is by the pull. We found an old abandon house and the scent of Rosalie in the air. Her scent was in the ashes. Edward and Alice they killed her. The looks of devastation on Emmett's face will forever haunt me, like it did for, Jasper, and Bella, finding out about their affair.

Carlisle got on the phone to speak to Aro shortly after we found her remains. Edward and Alice and the girl weren't in sight. We did smell Alice's venom on the floor and we thought that she could have already changed the girl herself. All of us knew that they are on the run from us. Aro told Carlisle that he is sending Demetri and Felix to aide us.

Emmett and Carlisle and I discussed that it, is possible that Alice and Edward were trying to lure, Bella for their scheme. After all, Alice did see she was his mate and she was seventeen at the time. They could have lied to her to begin with. They knew she is a shield and she could block Edward from reading her thoughts. Alice and Edward knew that Bella is gifted and wanted her for their new kingdom. We all went home with the remains of Rosalie and held a private service for her. Emmett and Rosalie were true mates in every definition of the way.

Carlisle received a phone call three days later from Demetri and they found them. Aro's orders were to kill Alice and Edward and not give them a chance to speak their case. It was done Alice and Edward was killed by, Volturi. The girl was found going through the change and she was about to wake-up from the change. Demetri and Felix took her to Volturi so they can handle her. It was a few days later, we find out through, Marcus that she became mated to Alec. Her name is Lisa Davenport. The Volturi stepped in to cover-up Lisa's disappearance.

We slowly got on with our lives without Rosalie in it. We do miss her she is loyal to bone to this family. Carlisle regrets changing Edward at a young age. He lacked immaturity to handle life as a vampire. Alice we regret letting her in our lives in the first place. But life did go on for all of us.

**Present Day**

We eventually, packed up and left to move to Grand Forks, North Dakota. All of us needed to get away from the memories that lie there in our home in Anchorage. Slowly we are on the mend. Emmett keeps busy designing games for game systems. Jasper came back home to us. Peter told him to go home and that he is needed. He didn't say why and his gift it is a mental guru that tells him things. I researched my family ancestry and found out that his sister, Bethany Ann Whitlock; she married my great-great-grandfather, William Platt. So Jasper is my great-great-uncle by bloodline. I did that to keep busy to research my family history and redecorating the house or gardening. Jasper got a teaching position at the Grand Forks University teaching history. Carlisle went to work at a local hospital here in Grand Forks. I needed to hunt and told the boys that I would be back. I headed out the door to begin my hunt and ran at vampire speed through the woods and quickly found a couple of deer for my prey and snapped their necks and drained them immediately. Suddenly, I heard a crash like a car hitting something. I sprinted towards the sound of the crash. A car is practically wrapped around the tree and mangled. It is a Toyota Prius. I heard screams and cries from a child's voice and gurgle sound coming from a female voice calling out for help. I ran towards the auto to see what I could do to be of assistance.

I saw the female driver and she are hunched over, steering column and the front of the car is crushing her ribs and she is bleeding out from her stomach. I take one look at the female and she is Bella. Oh my God! I begin to sob. I had to help save her life. The child in the toddler chair in the backseat is crying for her mommy. She is about three years old and has brown eyes and a heart shape face with auburn curly hair like, Bella does. The first thing I do is to check on her vitals and it wasn't good. Her heart rate is weak and faint it is due to her bleeding out. Damn! I forgot my IPhone and I am about thirty miles away from home. There is no way that the boys could hear me from that distance. I knew the first thing to do is seal all open wounds with my venom. I began to lick her stomach pulling her blouse up so I can reach her stomach. I didn't see any other open wounds on her except on her forehead only a big bump and the air bag did deplete from the steering wheel. I did my best with the mangle parts by pulling it away the front end of the car and away from her body where it was crushing her. Lucky, with vampire strength I could do that without harming myself.

"Bella it is me Esme. You keep alert and stay with me and I am going to help you." I say to her and holding her head gently.

"Esme is that you? Is Christa okay? God! Don't let me die she needs me don't let her die please." Bella says hoarsely in her voice. That is when I made the decision not to let another child of mine die. After losing my son and Rosalie there is no way I am allowing it to happen. I will change her.

"Yes it is me sweetie. I am going to make it feel better Bella. I won't let you die your child needs her mommy." I say to Bella and got enough courage to bit down on her neck and I leaned my mouth towards her main artery of her neck and bit her and letting my venom push out to enter in her blood stream. I took her wrist of her left hand and bit down on it and I went after, her other wrist and bit down on it. I gently picked her up from her seat and moved her by placing her body on the cold ground. She is going through the change and she could still have injuries to her bones that need to be reset. Carlisle could do it when I get home with them. I went into the backseat of the car to check on her child. She is adorable and beautiful like her mother.

"Christa my name is Esme and I am going to help you alright. I am going to check you to make sure nothing are broken first and then I am going to get you out of here. Okay!" I say to her and I begin to examine her body and found nothing broken except for a small scratch on her forehead. I unbuckled her from the toddler seat and held her and I decided to get the toddler seat out of the backseat to place her back into it while I carried both of them.

"I want my mommy." Christa cries and my heart broke for her.

"Christa I am going to take you and your mommy to my home and you both will be fine okay." I say to her to reassure her. I wipe her tears away with my finger.

"Okay I need my mommy." Christa says to me and she will have her mommy back. Somehow, I know that Bella will wake-up from the change she will be in controlled. She would be united with her daughter who needs her. I picked up Bella gently with both of my hands and then hooked the toddler seat with Christa sitting in it with my other arm and took off at vampire speed towards home.

**Jasper's Point of View**

**Past Tense**

It was six years ago that Bella came to our home and found Edward and Alice and they were naked and having passionate sex. She threw her engagement ring at Edward and told him it is over. She shouted at Alice and told her she is no longer her friend. She storms out of the house in tears. I came home from the hunt and found out what transpired. I told Alice I wanted a divorce and told Edward to go to hell. I left the family right away and took off on my own. It was sometime after that I went home to Texas to move in with Charlotte and Peter for a while. I stayed there for a few years and built my home next to Peter's and Charlotte's.

I asked for divorce from Alice and called Jenks and he put mine and Alice's divorce through quickly. I am happy that I am away from her and she is no longer in my life to ruin it or others in her path. I don't even miss her. Her visions ruined people' lives as far as my concerned.

I got a disturbing phone call from Carlisle and him telling me what happen with Edward and Alice and their transgressions. What they did was against vampire law? You don't go around changing kids they are unpredictable and wild coming out of the change. Maria tried that twice changing two teenagers at the age of fourteen and it was a big mistake. She eventually had to destroy them. Maria was adamant about me not changing young preteens. It was a lesson learned the hard way for Maria and her thinking. I made sure of it in her army. I cannot believe that they kidnapped three kids already to sit up a kingdom much like the Volturi. Alice and her visions were screwed and she is flat out crazy.

I was change at the age of twenty and that makes a difference on the outcome.

I found out about Rosalie's death and she went alone to try to retrieve the girl back. She wanted to take the girl home to her parents. Rosalie had a good heart underneath that hard exterior. Emmett I felt so sorry for about losing his mate and my twin sister for all purposes. Carlisle called Aro wanting his help. They sent Demetri and Felix and they found them. The orders were to kill and Alice and Edward is dead. The girl Alice changed her name is Lisa. I found out through Carlisle that Lisa is now the mate to Alec.

I've been in touch with the family off and on for a few years. I did go and visit them to console Emmett during his time of need while they lived in Anchorage. I needed to help him and the family out with their emotions and keeping them calm and sending them peace and my love for them. I left a couple of months later, giving them some measure of comfort from my presence. I went back home to Texas.

Peter kept telling me to go home and that I was needed. He didn't say why it is his mental guru told him so. He kept encouraging me over the last few months to move back with them. Soon I relented and did as he said. I packed up and headed for the Cullen's.

**Present Day**

I moved in with the family living in Grand Forks, North Dakota. Carlisle made a decision for our cover we would no longer go to school as our charade. We were to go to work or stay at home. He didn't want any of us to be attending high school but we could go to college though. I decided to teach history at Grand Forks University. I've been teaching over four months and love it. Emmett is busy designing game systems keeping himself busy. I often feel his migrate of a roller coaster of emotions he is going through. He does miss his Rosy. He becomes angry at times and feeling depressed next and then happy when, he is thinking of a fond memory of them. Who wouldn't? He did lose his mate. Carlisle is a doctor in one of the ER Departments at a local hospital here. Esme she keeps busy doing stuff around the house here. She took off not long ago to hunt and she hasn't come back and it has been four hours. If she is not back soon Carlisle will go and find her. She usually, doesn't go far to hunt alone and it is five PM now and it is snowing outside. She left her phone at home and that is the first for her.

We heard the door opened up wide with a bang. It jolted us to her presence. Carlisle and Emmett and I spied Esme carrying a female in her arms and she is bloody and there is a small toddler a little girl and she is sitting in a toddler seat in her other arm. Carlisle runs to her right way. I feel a magnetic pull to this woman she is carrying and her hair is splayed where I cannot see her.

"What happen?" Carlisle asked her and he looked down at the female in her arms. He pulled her hair away from her face. We got a look at her and it is Bella. My heart if it were beating did beat for a second and I felt a pull towards her. Meantime, looking at the small toddler I felt Emmett's emotions as he is looking at Bella and then the small girl. He is feeling something for her.

"Carlisle I was hunting and heard a crash nearby and went to expect it. I came across a Toyota Prius wrapped around a tree and the car was mangled. It is Bella when I looked at her and I changed her and she didn't have much time." Esme says to us. She is sobbing. Carlisle decides to take Bella from her arms and he carries her to upstairs to one of the guest rooms. I decide to follow and Esme she got the little girl out of her chair and she held the child.

Carlisle examines Bella and he did reset her spine it was broken in four places. He checked her stomach were she bleed and noticed Esme's venom it is sealing her opened wound. He checked a big bump on her head and it is going down due to the Esme venom in her blood stream. So far it is looking good that she will make it and her heart is strong enough to go through the change. I wonder if Esme did this without Bella permission changing her against her will. We had to ask her about that.

"Esme did Bella give you the okay to change her?" I asked her and she looks at me and she has the child in her arms. Bella is lying on the bed.

"This is what Bella said to me hoarsely in her voice to me. Is Christa okay? God! Don't let me die she needs me don't let her die please. That is when I made the decision to do it. Her daughter's name is Christa and I did check her out she seems okay and nothing broken except a scratch on her forehead. I couldn't allow her to die and Christa to be without her mother and I couldn't let her die Bella is my daughter too." Esme says to us.

"You did the right thing my beloved we will help her through this." Carlisle says to her and he comforts Esme and he holds her. He took Christa from Esme and he does examine on her and she is fine. Esme went to draw a bath for Bella. I decided to hold Bella's hand and sending calm to her. I held Christa she seems to be taken by me and she is not afraid. I feel very protective over Bella and her little girl. Esme took Bella and went into guest bath and gave her a bath and gave her a set of her pajamas to wear going through the change. I helped Esme put her to bed and thought of ice to help her go through the change. I went down to kitchen and got some ice and put it into bags and placed them around her. It will help with the fire spreading through her blood stream. She will wake-up in three days.

Esme sent Emmett to grocery store for food for Christa. Carlisle left to scene of the accident to get whatever deems important to Bella and her child out of the car. He decided to take the mangle parts of the Toyota and burn the car and he took the vender number out and her license plate from California off of the car to cover-up the scene. We will have time to come up with a solid plan for her disappearance.

What do we tell Charlie?


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. **

**Chapter Two**

**Bella Point of View**

**Past Tense**

I remember over six years ago when, Edward proposed to me, I said,' _yes_, to him. This was the day before, the battle with Victoria and newborns. It was two days later I made my way over to the Cullen's to see Edward and I couldn't wait. Alice was there and so was Edward. The rest of them took off hunting. I spent some time with them and my father called me, he needed me home. I left there to go home to, Charlie and he had an accident with the washing machine and there were bubbles coming from the utility room and the suds went into the kitchen. He put too much soap in the machine and he needed my help. That man couldn't survive bachelorhood period. I helped him clean-up the mess and got clean-up myself to go back over to Edward's. I got there and went to his room and finding him and Alice in throes of passionate sex and they were naked on top of the covers. My heart broke that day.

I slipped the engagement ring from my finger and threw it at him and told him we are over. I shouted at Alice calling her a bitch for doing that to a supposedly, best friend. I told them that I never want anything to do with them ever again. I stormed out of the house in tears of knowing I was betrayed by my one true love and my best friend.

Jacob came to me two days later, check on me and he comfort me and I told him about Edward and Alice. He was furious with them and he offered to go after, them if I wanted him too. He and pack would love to bit their asses off for me. I told Jacob no. He told me that he recently, imprinted on a girl at the reservation. A cousin of Quail and her name is, Leslie. I was happy for him finding his imprint. We remained friends after all these years.

Emmett and Rosalie came over to my house telling me that they were moving. That was to be expected after what Alice and Edward did to me. They at least told me their goodbyes. He did leave his phone number and his email address for me gets in touch with them. Rosalie hugged me on the way out. The very next day, Carlisle, and Esme, they came by to say their goodbyes to me. They gave me their numbers to call them if, I need anything. Carlisle and Esme told me that they were sorry for what Edward and Alice did to me and Jasper. Jasper came over two hours later and he said his goodbyes. He told me, he is heading out to be alone for a while and his plans are to move to Texas. I cannot blame him and I needed out of this town myself.

Three days later I received a card in the mail and I opened it up. It is a check from Carlisle telling me in his letter to use this for college and get me a better vehicle. The amount of the check was for two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. I was floored by the gift. He wanted to take care of me. Esme wanted to make sure that I understood that I am still treated as their daughter. They would not forget about me period. They did keep in touch with me and they all did except for, Jasper. He is the one I never really got to know and I would have like to know him. He did tell me his story about his change and about, Maria two months before, the battle.

It was in the month of August that I went to dealership brought me a Nissan Coupe a sports car. My father and I packed all my belongings for my move. We had it shipped to San Diego, California. I applied at the San Diego University and passed my test. I'd got into the college and making my move to somewhere where there is always sun.

I was so excited. I would be living in the dorm room for now. I was going into teaching English to get my degree and teach at a college level for my future, students.

The pack and Billy they threw me a going away party and had a bonfire. Angela and I were going to be roommates. She was heading for the same college. She was getting her degree in teaching Mathematics and Algebra. She was always the go to person for math. I often, had to have her help in math. It is my worse subject. She and Ben spilt up right after, graduation.

Angela and I got settled in our dorm room and we started looking for part-time jobs. I landed a part-time library job at the, _San Diego Public Libr_ary, and Angela landed her a part-time job at, _San Diego Zoo,_ in admission booth. Our classes were different and we were in one class together and it was Algebra.

The Cullen's still kept tabs on me and I did call them and send emails to them. I wished at the time I would hear something from Jasper but it was a no go.

It was a year later, that Angela had her first date since, her breakup with, Ben. She dated a guy named, Shawn Stellar. He is a computer geek and he wore glasses and he was cute. They seem the perfect match. He proposed to her a year later and she accepted. That is time I went out with Angela and Shawn at a local bar with some new classmates. This is when, I meet Lt. Chance Michael Haller a Marine and he was station at the base in San Diego. He was 6'2 and he had a crew cut almost bald on his head and he had brownish hair from the peach fuzz on the top of his head revealed. His eyes were green and he was good looking and sexy. We date for a six months in my junior year in college and then, he proposed to me. I accepted and we were married on April the fourth in 2009 in Las Vegas. We got married at the, _Little White Chapel_ on the Las Vegas BLV. He was the only child in his family and his parents came to wedding as did my parents. Angela was my matron-of-honor. She and Shawn got married six months prior to my wedding. I was her maid-of-honor at the time. We had a small ceremony and at the time I turned twenty one. I was in love with Chance and he was good to me. And then six months later, he was shipped off to Afghanistan to fight in the war.

I was always on pins and needles for his safety and we did Skype each other once a week and that helped me tremendously, with the pain of separation. I kept tabs on what was happening in Afghanistan through CNN and Fox News watching for any new devolvement happening in the war.

It was three weeks later that I found out that I am pregnant with his child. I was excited about carrying his baby. We were expecting a girl from the last sonogram I got from the Gynecologist. He came home just in time to see his daughter to be born. Chance had his camcorder and he video the whole experience of me having his baby. Our daughter was born on May the third in 2010. I was searching on the Internet at baby names. I came across the name, Christa. I loved that name and it had a nice ring to it. We named her, Christa Isabella Haller and she looks like, me. Then four months later, Chance was shipped off again to Afghanistan. He was headed for a second deployment in his unit. I took six months off from college to be with my newborn and we lived on base in an apartment at the time. I still need to finish up the last six months of college to graduate. I never had time to do so.

My sports car was parked outside of a meter parking lot. I had to go into one of the baby shops to pick out some baby clothes for, Christa. She was growing so fast and I couldn't keep her in her same size of clothes. I took my daughter in with me and I place her into the stroller. Someone hit my auto in the parking lot and the whole car was totaled from the intensive body damage. My car had to be replaced. Luckily, my daughter and I were in the car at the time when, person swerve and hit it. I went out and brought me a new 2010 Toyota Prius a four door car.

Emmett called me two later, when my auto was totaled. He told me about everything that went down at the Cullen's. I cannot believe Alice and Edward was that cold and heartless to kidnap innocent preteens for their kingdom? They kidnapped three children already. Carlisle got the other two children back safely to their, parents. Carlisle and Esme they disband them from the family. My brother bear and I talk often, over the phone. He broke down and he cried over the phone with me. He told me about Rosalie death. Edward and Alice killed his, Rosalie. I consoled brother bear over the phone the best I could. I felt so sorry for him. And then, I got another call three days later, and he told me that, Edward, and Alice, they are dead. The Volturi killed them under king orders. They took the girl that Alice and Edward kidnapped to Italy. She was about to wake-up from the change. Alice changed her. I was so mad at them for all the heartache that they caused in their family.

I never told them about my marriage or the birth of my daughter. I will one day tell them what is really going in my life. Not now though. I am too busy with my child. Christa turned one year old in 2011 and she was growing fast and she was just learning how to walk. I still didn't return to college yet. Angela and Shawn graduated in 2010. They moved to Phoenix, Arizona.

I got the doorbell ring from hell three weeks later. Two Military uniform officers came to my door and told me that my husband was killed in the line-of-duty. His unit was ambushed in the mountains in Afghanistan. He and four others in his unit were killed by rounds of ammunition. My world shattered that day and my heart felt like it sank to my stomach. I cried and mourn over my loss and for Christa loss. She will never get to really know her father and her father want be able to see her graduate and go off to college and he won't be there to walk her down the aisle when, she gets married. The Military called the parents and they came in. Chance's parents lived in Joplin, Missouri and my dad came in from Forks. He married, Sheila McCall, she is a widower and she had a son named, Matt McCall going to college in Seattle. Sheila is a nice lady and she is the receptionist for the, Fork Police Department. She takes care of him for me. They both came and including my mother, Rene and Phil from Florida. Jacob and Leslie came to funeral and she was pregnant with, Jacob's child at the time. They got married over a year ago. It was two weeks later we had a Military funeral for him and with gun salute firing in the background. Eventually, I had to move off of base they would only give me three months to live on base. I did find a small apartment to rent nearby. I went to work full-time at the library. That went on for at least a year and it was already 2012. I never returned to finish up college. I loved Chance with all my heart and couldn't function. It took some time to come out of my funk to get on with living again. I had to pull it together for the sake of my daughter and myself. It was in the spring and summer of 2013 that I returned to college and I'd finally graduated with my English degree. Everyone came to my graduation and they were proud of me.

I flew to Seattle to visit the family after, graduation. I had to make plans for mine and Christa's future. I applied at many universities throughout U.S.A. In my hopes that I would land a teaching position somewhere. I received a letter from, Grand Forks University in North Dakota. They needed an English Instructor for their English Department and they are interested in me. I called them back accepting the position. The position is opened in January of 2014. I could wait that long and it would give me time to tie up loose ends. I looked on the Internet for apartment rentals and I found one that is perfect for Christa and me to move into. Christa just turned three years old and we were making the move in the fall. This way we can get to know the area well and get settle in before, actually teaching. We were both looking forward to it and making the drive. This is going to be our new start in a new life and I am excited.

**The Present**

**Month of October**

I had all of our stuff shipped to Grand Forks for our move. I remember the last call from Emmett and he told me that they recently, move to Grand Forks. I thought I would surprise the family with a visit bringing Christa with me, so that they can meet my daughter. A neighbor helped me load my car for me. He is such a nice elderly man, which lived in the apartment below me. I took basically clothes for me and Christa and her favorite toys and books. I had my laptop with me and my car charger to charge-up my Prius. We made stops along the way for bathroom breaks and to eat something. We stayed at hotels along the way. My father Charlie and Sheila wanted to come along for the ride to help me. I told them no and refused any help from them. I wanted this to be mine and Christa's little adventure. The short route to Grand Forks was to travel through the states of, Nevada, and to, Utah and then to Wyoming and through, Montana and straight to North Dakota.

It took four days to travel this far and then, I passed the welcome sign to North Dakota. It took several hours to drive to Grand Forks and I saw their welcome sign. It is 5PM and there is a light snow falling already. I went on Interstate 2 and that is when, a deer jumped the highway. I swerved to avoid hitting it and spin off the highway and hitting a tree with my car. I blackout for a few seconds and everything in my body hurt like, hell. My concern is for my daughter, Christa if, she was hurt. I smell blood and the rust and salt smell from it. I yell out hoping someone to come and help us.

"Help please!" I say out-loud and my voice is becoming horse. I knew that I am dying and something tells me it, will be closer as my heart is slowing down. Something tells me that I don't have much time. I cannot let Christa be without me and she does need me. I cry out in pain and I am worried about my daughter.

I try to keep my eyes opened and my eyes wanted to close shut.

I felt a cool hand on me and I didn't know who it was and I tried to open-up my eyes and couldn't. And then, it felt like a tongue licking on my stomach. What kind of sick pervert does that to a dying woman? Suddenly, my eyes open up for a few seconds and then, I saw her and she is angel in front of me. She is pale with caramel hair and a pretty face. I thought this angel is taking me to heaven or hell depending where my maker wants to take me.

"Bella it is me Esme. You keep alert and stay with me and I am going to help you." It is Esme and she is here holding my head in her hands. I knew I would be alright if, I hold out a few seconds longer.

I knew she wouldn't let me die. I cannot die and I kept repeating it over and over again in my mind. Somehow I had to live.

"Esme is that you? Is Christa okay? God! Don't let me die she needs me don't let her die please." I say to her and no matter what I had to do that is to survive and live. Christa needs me.

"Yes it is me sweetie. I am going to make it feel better Bella. I won't let you die your child needs her mommy." Esme says to me and I knew without a doubt, that she wouldn't let me die. That is a mother's love for her child. I felt her bit on my neck and I knew right then what she is doing she is changing me into one of them. Then I felt the surge of fire spread throughout my veins. I did feel two more bites on each of my wrists. Then the blackness took over me. It was just like the first experience with James bite. I wanted to scream and I feared every scream that if, I let it out Christa would be frightened by it. I kept it at bay by shielding my mind from the fire and pain. I didn't know what was going on after; Emse bit me to save my life. I wanted to know if Christa is alright. Somehow, I knew she would take care of us. That is a mother's love saving her daughter. I will forever be grateful to her. Esme is my savoir.

**Emmett's Point of View**

**The Present**

We all couldn't believe Esme walking in with, Bella. She was covered in blood all over her clothes. Esme was carrying a small little toddler a girl in a toddler seat with her into the house. Carlisle went to assist Esme with Bella. He carried her upstairs to a guest room with all of us following him. Esme confessed she changed her to save her life and she didn't have much time to live. That she hit a tree and her car was mangled around the tree. Her daughter was in the backseat and she was unharmed from the accident. I felt something for the little girl the moment I laid eyes on her and cannot put my finger on it. I looked at sissy in Esme arms and she was all bloody and she is hurt and it made me sad. Jasper felt something for Bella it was like, that of the mating pull. He hasn't left her side since she has got here. Esme sent me to grocery store to buy food for Christa. I came back and helped put the food away. Esme she is in one of our guest bedrooms and she is setting-up a spare bedroom for, Christa. Christa didn't want to leave her mommy. We are in Bella's bedroom for now watching over her. Esme fixed something for Christa to eat and she ate it. Carlisle brought all their belonging from sissy's car with him. Esme found a pair of toddler pajamas in one of the suitcases to put her in after, Esme gave her a bath. I am holding Christa in my lap in a chair in the corner of the room. I am looking at Bella lying in bed going through the change.

The family already knows about my conversations with Bella. Their understanding that she knows what happen with Edward and Alice what they did. Sissy knows about Rosalie's death. Sissy never talked about what was going on in her life. I never knew she had a daughter. Her daughter looks like, sissy too. I wonder what happen to Christa's father it, could present a problem if, the father wants his daughter back.

Christa is holding a stuffed teddy bear in her lap. I went and brought her one while I was in a store. She will be spoiled with many things coming her way in this family. Bella is in this family forever and for the long run and we aren't letting her go nowhere. Christa is looking at me and then at her mother lying in bed. Jasper is sending calm in the room with his gift. He is holding her hand and Carlisle keeps bringing in bags of ice to help Bella with the fire from the change. It was Jasper idea with the ice bags to help her.

"What is your full name Christa? Who is your daddy?" I had to ask her this because if, her father is alive he would need to be notified about, Bella's accident. She turns her head slightly and she looks at me with her brown eyes.

"My name is Christa Isabella Haller and my daddy died in the war. His name is Chance and he was a Lt in the Marines." Christa says to me and all of us turned to look at her and we heard her. So her father died in the war. Bella lost her husband and the father of her child in the war. Why did she not tell me? I could have been there to console her after all this time. She was there to console me about me losing my mate.

"I thank you Christa for telling me your name and about your father." I say to her and she wanted to be held by Jasper. Jasper has become overprotective of Bella and her. Jasper came and got her off my lap and walked around the room with her in his arms. I decided to go sit with sissy on the bed. Carlisle is sitting on the other side of her and she is in the middle of us. We all will help her with her newborn years.

Jasper cell phone is ringing it is the ringtone for Peter, _The Eyes of Texas are Upon Us,_ and it is sung by, _Elvis Presley_. He picks up on the call.

"Hey Pete what is up?" Jasper asked him and he still has Christa in his arms.

"Hey fucker to let you know you just meet your true mate and it is Isabella and I do understand she is going through the change and she will be in controlled once she wakes-up. She will be fine around that daughter of hers. Charlotte and I will be out in a few months to meet her once she gets her bearings straight and she adjusts to her new life as a vampire. See you then major." Pete says to him and Jasper is standing still in shock. So Bella is his mate. Jasper says to us, that he always knows shit and most of the time he is right on target. He is looking at Bella lying in bed and he breaks out in a wide grin on his face and he roars.

"Mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in the last chapter. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate.**

**Chapter Three**

**Carlisle Point of View**

**Present Tense **

My wife did the most courageous act out of love and that is to change, Bella to save her life. When she brought her home and there is a small toddler girl with her. I didn't know what to make of it all. She told me what happened out there when; she heard something crash like, a car. Esme went to expect the scene to see what she could do to be of assistance. She knew that she couldn't let Bella die and her daughter to be without her mother. She told me that she built enough courage to be able to change someone for the first time. That in itself tells me, she is a courageous loving kind caring woman. This is first time Esme has changed anyone. Now she is responsible for as her sire. I am still in love with her to this day.

We are waiting for her to complete the change it will take three days. Jasper thought of ice bags to keep her body cool during the change which will help with the burn. Most of us keep going to get new ice bags to place around her body. This family will guide her through her newborn years and Jasper here is expert at it. He would be able to guide her in tremendous, ways. She certainly, will not go through life as a vampire without us or alone. Nor will her daughter Christa and she will have us too.

I had to reset Bella's spine it was broken in four places and if she lived as a human, she would never be able to walk again. Concerning her stomach where there was an open tear a part of mine diagnoses as a doctor that her spleen was severally, damage which caused her to bleed out. Esme had to pull out a sharp piece of glass out of her stomach. My presumptions the glass was the front window of her car which was lodge into her stomach. Her forehead had experience a blow to head which is common in an event of air bag depletion. When an air bag depletes it usually, comes out quickly from the steering wheel at a fast rate due to front impact, collisions. Usually, when someone hits their head in front or back of head where it is a just a soft blow to the head. It doesn't cause too much damage to brain. Now if she was to get a hit on the side of the head, (Epidural Hematoma) would come into play and there would be a bleed in the brain. Most die from this it is just like, Sonny Bono, and Natasha Richardson, public figures, which they were in a skiing accident and hit a tree on the side of their head. They bleed out from the brain from the inside which cause an induce coma and in the end result they died.

Bella is lucky, that Esme was nearby or she would have died within minutes from, auto accident. Her daughter would be alone and frighten in car and she would not know what happened to her mommy. Interstate 2 it is usually busy freeway but, with the light snow falling from the skies and the traffic dies down. Her car spins off from the highway about thousand yards from where I saw her skid marks from her tires off the highway. I went and gather up their things for them. I don't understand why she was traveling all alone in car with a child. Or where she was heading to?

The family has discussed what to tell Charlie. Emmett thought it would be best to leave that decision up to Bella on how she wants to handle it. Emmett thought if, we told Charlie that she died or she disappears off the radar. It would kill him. He is probably, right on those accounts. Our other concern is for her child and what about the father. It was Emmett who brought up it by asking, Christa about it. Christa was able to provide our answers. She is a smart little girl. We at least found out her full name and it is Christa Isabella Haller. Her father's name is Chance and he was killed in the war. He is a Lt in the Marines. This is a start to finding all about him. I will research about him and what actually, happen to him. We have their last names Haller. I happen to look at her driver's license when I got her things out of her car. Her driver license reads Isabella Marie Haller and she is living at 9494 Carroll Canyon Road #2406 in San Diego, California.

Jasper received a phone call from Peter and he told him that Isabella is his true mate. He understood his mate is going through the change and she would wake-up from the change in controlled and she would be alright around her daughter. That Peter fascinates me and my curiosity in science and the reason why some people were given extraordinary gifts in first place. It is just like, Jasper gift of empathy.

So Bella is his true mate to Jasper. After that phone call Emmett and I got off the bed immediately. We had Bella sandwiched in-between us in the middle of the bed. Jasper roars, 'Mine...' We knew he wouldn't want any male being near her. He took our place and he held Christa in his arms and she fell asleep in his arms. Esme sit up Christa bedroom and she will be next to Bella's bedroom. Jasper has East wing to house all for himself and Emmett has the West wing to house for himself. Esme and I have a complete wing to ourselves and it sits on the North end of the house. Both of us do have separate offices upstairs. There are guest rooms upstairs on the third level of the house and there are four bedrooms.

I left the room and decided to do some research about Chance and entered into my study. I typed in his name on my laptop to see what I could find out. Something did pop up in the search engine on a Lt. Chance Michael Haller. He is born in Joplin, Missouri on November the 10th, in 1984. He is three years older than, Bella and she was born on September, 13th, 1987. Here it is there his obituary in the Joplin Newspaper article in 2011. It states here he was serving as a Marine in San Diego and he joined the Military in the year of 2003 and he moved up to the ranks of a Lt. In July 18th, 2011 he died in the line-of-duty and his unit was ambushed in a firing raid in mountains of Afghanistan. He and four others in his unit parishes in the gun fight. He is survived by his wife, Isabella Marie Haller from Forks, Washington and a daughter named Christa Isabella Haller who is one year old and his parents are, Stanley and Ava Haller of Joplin, Missouri. It states here that Lt. Chance and Isabella were married on April 4th, in 2009. They weren't married that long according the time of death. Now I have the complete story about him.

Emmett walked into my study and he is carrying IPhone with him and it is ringing. Who would be calling him?

"Carlisle when Esme placed Bella's handbag in her room it had her phone inside of it and it rang twice and I went to retrieve it out of her bag. I looked at the caller ID it is Charlie. There are seven missed calls from him and another call. I don't know if, I should answer the call or not. Jasper told me tells you to let you handle it as you see fit." Emmett says to me and he hands me her phone. My study is soundproof where I cannot hear conversations. It brings me a measure of peace when the boys are fighting over who won video games.

"Go get Jasper and Esme for me and we can discuss this together about his phones calls. He must be worried since there are eight missed calls. Charlie would investigate about his daughter whereabouts are." I say to him and in my thinking should I tell Charlie the truth? How would I explain us? I wonder if Bella would be mad at us for letting him know. We should leave that final decision up to her. But Charlie is a cop and he probably, knew of her trip with her child in the car. He would be frantic with worry about them on the road.

Emmett and Jasper and Esme come into my study and they look directly at me. My hands are folded together on top of my desk.

"I think what you need to do is to go ahead and call Charlie. You can tell him that she in under the weather and she has the flu bug which is common for humans. Tell him that she came here to visit us and we meet her daughter and she took sick all of sudden. You can tell him that you and Esme are taking care of his girls for him. Now he hates Edward and he would be curious if he is here. He wouldn't want Edward to be near Bella. I think you should say to him that he and Alice were Greece vacationing. They hired a private charter boat and there was a boating accident and they drowned in the Mediterranean Sea. It should ward him off a bit from coming here. It would give time for Bella to come up with what she wants to say to him. She may want to keep Charlie in her life. Pete did say she would be in control once she wakes-up from the change. She will be alright to be around him too like, she will for her daughter." Jasper says to us and his cover story will work well in our favor.

"I will make the call then. Where is Christa?" I asked and noticed she is not with them.

"She is asleep in bed with Bella and she won't leave her. We have been telling her that her mommy will wake-up in three days to be with her. We told her she is tired and needs to rest. I don't think she brought it. She is a curious little girl." Esme says to me. She already loves having Bella and her daughter here and it gives her something to do. She loves to dolt out her mothering instincts too. It is 9 PM now and most her age do sleep at that time of night and she will probably sleep through the night just fine next to her mother.

I took Bella phone and went through her contact list and her last missed called and programed the number into my phone and I hit the icon on the screen to make the call. It is ringing and then I hear his sharp breath on the other end. Everyone decided to stay to listen into our conversation.

"This is Charlie and who am I speaking with?" Charlie asked as I let a throat clearing fake cough sound in background it is a normal human action.

"Charlie it is me Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I say to him.

"Dr. Cullen what are you doing calling me?" He asked me and now I need to use the cover story Jasper thought of.

"Well, Charlie to be truthful to you. Your daughter came to visit me and my family and she had her daughter with her. She token ill all of sudden and she began to vomit and had a low grade fever. Esme and I are taking care of her and her daughter. They are both staying with us while she recuperates and she is in a guest room sleeping for now and so is her daughter." I say to him.

"I was wonder why she didn't pick up my calls and now I know she is sick. There is a flu bug going around and my wife, Sheila it is her son, Matt, has the same thing and she is in Seattle taking care of him. He attends college there. What about Edward and Alice? Are they there? I don't want them to be near them ever." Charlie asked me. At least we brought us some time for Bella to decide how she wants to handle, Charlie. So there is an actual flu bug going around and I've not come up with any cases at the hospital as of yet.

"No Charlie they are no longer with us. There was a boating accident off the Mediterranean Sea Edward and Alice drowned. They hired a charter boat and took off and the boat capsized taking them with them. They were vacationing in Greece at the time." I say to him and there is no sound from him except for a sharp intake of his breath.

"I am sorry for your loss Dr. Cullen. Bella was on her way to Grand Forks to live she got a teaching position at, _Grand Forks University,_ starting in January of 2014. She needs to call me back because her actual time to start her new job as moved up to December. Head Dean of the College called me when they couldn't reach her. She and Christa had an apartment lined up in Grand Forks and they were due to move in there today. I sent a box to her new address at 1901 36 Avenue S in Grand Forks apartment 3030. Tell her she should expect its arrival tomorrow. It is a little something for Christa. I presume Bella told you the reason why she is on her trip. Where do you guys happen to live at? I appreciate the donation money to her for her college education. It was nice of your family to do that for her." Charlie informs us. Jasper has a huge grin plastered on his face after hearing Bella's reasons why she was alone on her trip. She is moving here. Jasper didn't know that we helped paid Bella's education. He has a look of shock on his face after, hearing the last part of Charlie's conversation.

"Yes we will tell her when, she wakes-up to give you a call and to call the dean about her job position. I will tell her about the delivery too. Charlie we live in Grand Forks and I am a doctor here in ER Department at a local hospital. You are welcome about the donation to her education. She is family and it was our pleasure to do so." I say to him.

"Well, it is a surprise that you guys already live there and she will same town as you do. Tell her I hope she gets to feeling better and to give me a call. I thank you for taking care of my girls they are important to me. As long as she is there I don't have a thing to worry about." Charlie says to me.

"Well, it is our pleasure taking care of them. I will tell her what you said Charlie. I am sure she will give you a call in the next three days when she gets better. I will keep an eye on her and Christa's wellbeing. I will talk to later goodbye Charlie for now." I say to him and hung up on the call.

"Well, you heard Charlie's end of the conversation and it looks like she and Christa plans are to live here. We will give Bella and her daughter the option if they want to live in their apartment or they can live here. We would love to have them both here. All we can do is asked her when she does wake-up. Jasper you looked happy and surprised after hearing she is going to teach at the same college as you do. If you go to my laptop there is two articles written down about Chance Haller. I researched and you feel free to read it."….The family gathers around my desk where my laptop sits and they begin reading both articles that is written about Chance. I see their sadness in their faces over Bella's and Christa's loss…."Yes it is a loss for her and her daughter and yet still a tragedy. We can help her through this change in her life and help her overcome some of the sadness of her ordeal losing her husband." I say to them.

"Yes I am happy she and I are going to teach at the same college. I should go and retrieve that package for Christa from Charlie. I thought about replacing her car for her, she will need one to drive. I didn't know you guys helped paid for her college education. If I knew then I would have pitched in to help. She is my mate and I intend to take care of her and Christa throughout eternity. I just realized something. The Volturi were expecting Bella's change right away after Alice and Bella went to Italy to rescue Edward. That is the promise Alice gave Aro. What are we to do about the situation?" Jasper asked.

"I will give Aro a call later on to let him know we held up our end of their bargain. That Bella has been changed. Jasper we did that out of love for our daughter. We did keep in contact with her over the years. We refuse to leave her behind ever again. Does anyone have anything they wish to discuss further?" I asked.

"I cannot understand why Bella didn't tell me what was going on in her life and confined in me. I told her about everything that was going on with me and us and confined in her. I would have been there to console her during her time of need. She did that for me sissy did." Emmett says to me and I pat his shoulder and look at him.

"I don't know that answer son it is something you need to discuss with your sister." I say to him.

"I need to get back to my two girls and keep watch on them if you please excuse me." Jasper says to me and Emmett races him at the door.

"I am going with you Jasper to sit with them. She is my sister I know she is your mate but brother bear takes presentenced over you. So deal with it." Emmett says to Jasper. Emmett sticks his tongue at Jasper and they both are arguing in hallway. I begin to laugh at their antics fighting about Bella who will be on top of her list. I went to check on the girls too including Esme. At least Bella brought some measure of life back into our lives. I have not seen Emmett so alive since, the death of, Rosalie. If she were here she would be taking care of Christa while, Bella goes through the change. She would have loved being an aunt to her.

Maybe that is why everything happens today for reason. God saw fit to bring Bella back into our lives to help mend us and bring us together with new happy memories. I still believe in his divine intervention weather someone believes it or not. I still do believe it in some extent as for growing up as a minster's son. I know others, in my coven don't feel or see the things that I believe in. I will always believe. We are not damn to this life. Even Bella saw that when; I had to stitch her arm during her birthday party that went to hell. Our little private conversation I remember clear as day.

"How do you do it? and told her, 'years and years of practice.' And then she asked,' Did you ever think it of just doing it the easier way?' I answered her, 'No, I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. Bring me happiness even if, I'm damned about this life.' Bella responded to me and she asked, 'Damned? Like in hell, Carlisle you cannot be damned it is impossible.' I told her, 'thank you and she was always gracious about us.' To this day she had shown no fear of supernatural world. I always thought there are a few that are meant for this life and one is, Bella Swan Haller. She fits in. She took the vampire world under her wing and she took to shape-shifters who turn into horse size wolves' she took well. She is very rare and one of a kind human. I am looking forward on how she turns out as a vampire. Will she carry some of her old and new traits in her new life? Yes it will be worth the wait to watch her overtime.

I stare at the two girls lying in bed asleep and then my wife and my two sons and cannot help but think how lucky we are to have each other. I see Jasper on his laptop searching on the Internet for autos for Bella.

"What do you think about a Ferrari for Bella?" Jasper looked up to me and asked the room in general.

"Hell yeah we can take it for a spin too." Emmett says to him excitedly. I chuckle at him to think maybe he is coming out of his state of depression. It is about time the old Emmett emerges out.

"You need to think about a vehicle for a child riding in by law they must be strapped in backseat. " Esme points out.

"Yeah you are right mom and I could get her the Ferrari and another vehicle for her to drive Christa in. Does anyone have any recommendations?" Jasper asked.

"I take care of the other car for her and you can get her the Ferrari, Jasper. I am giving her my old Mercedes that is five years old. Knowing Bella the way I do she wouldn't take a new car. But if I present her with my old car she will fold and give into it. At least it is four door auto sedans, which she can drive Christa in safely. I am about to go out and buy me a new one anyway. That solves that issue." I say to them and I know I am right about Bella and her aversion about receiving gifts.

"You are a genius my husband and you are right she would never take a brand new car from us. Now Jasper would have to do a lot of influencing her to accept his gift. Good Luck son! You are going to need it." Esme says to us and then she laughs thinking Jasper and his dilemma he got himself into.

"Well, damn mom and dad she will be a vampire by then, and she wouldn't crash a Ferrari much less a Mercedes. You do remember vampires have better reflex actions than, humans do. Christa will be safe in the car." Emmett says to us and Esme is giving him her reprimand eyes and she focusing on him.

"Language son!" Esme says to him and he ducks his head low.

Sorry mom!" Emmett says to her. I cannot help but think how this family is coming together all because of Bella and Christa. Life is beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in the last chapter. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. This chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa.**

**Chapter Four**

**Jasper Point of View**

**Present One Day Later**

I am due back tomorrow for my classes and I don't want to leave Bella and Christa. I haven't hunted in three days. So far, I am doing well with my bloodlust. Christa blood doesn't even affect me at all she smells like, mangos and a little touch of vanilla. Bella stills smells like, freesias and strawberries still to this day. Today is Thursday and she is still going through the change. I went ahead and order her a Ferrari on line. It will be delivered her in the next few days. I hope she will accept my gift to her. Everyone keeps telling me, be prepared for a show down with, Bella concerning the new car. I hope I didn't go overboard.

Emmett went by to retrieve that package at Bella's apartment. We are all hoping she would accept our offer and live here with us. Esme told me that she can design Christa's room in my wing of the house. She had a feeling that Bella and I would share a room together. I told her if, that is the case that my room needs to decorated with, Bella, and me in mind. So it can have a little of us both in it. She told me that is not a problem. Emmett wanted Christa in his wing of the house. We told him no for now and we explained to him that, Christa would want a room closer to her mother. Christa is a mommy girl through and through. She won't leave her mommy period. Esme plans are to have a study for Bella in my wing of the house and joined my study next to hers and with a door where we can come and go freely in both studies. I thought that would be perfect.

She cried wanted her mommy after, she woke-up this morning. I felt her emotions she is confused why her mother doesn't wake-up to hold her and see her and it was overwhelming. Esme tried to comfort her best she could and I had to use my calm on her. I hate seeing her cry so does Emmett. None of us do. Esme prepared her breakfast for her and she found a change of clothes to put on her today. Emmett took Christa outside to play with a soccer ball to give her some fresh air. I hear Christa laughing at Emmett and he is making cartoon characters sounds and their actual voices that they use on the cartoons. He is talking like, _Donald Duck,_ now and she is giggling at him. The ground is covered in light snow blanket and the sun is making an appearance today. Most of my classes I teach are at night and three classes during the day time. Carlisle went to hospital for a few hours to work today. He told us call him if we need him. Esme is in here with me watching over, Bella.

I hear them come into the house and Emmett and Christa enter the room. Christa is covering her private parts and she is jumping around.

"I need to pee." Christa says to room in general. Esme looks at her and she takes her hand to take her to bathroom. So that is what she was doing she was trying to hold it in. I didn't understand why she did that human action. I never had seen grown-ups doing that.

"Are you alright sweetie? Did you have fun playing with Emmett?" Emse asked her while they were in bathroom.

"Yes I had fun and Emmy is funny. When is my mommy going to wake-up? I need her." Christa asked Esme and she walks back into the room with us.

"It will be soon sweetie. She had an accident and it will take time for her body to heal. When she does wake-up she will hold you and spend time with you. I know it is hard for you to understand right now. Don't worry we all are going to take care of you and your mommy." Esme says to her and she hops up in my lap. I held her close to me. Her hair is curly and ringlets which shape her heart-shape face. She is adorable and looks so much like her mother.

"You are cold Jasper to me." Christa says to me. Emmett he threw me a blanket to cover her. I remember Bella would freeze around, Edward and he had to get a blanket to cover her up.

"Sorry Christa about being cold against me. What kind of child games and toys you like?" I asked her as she is looking at me with her brown eyes and she has her finger in her mouth against her jaw and pops her finger out of her mouth making a popping sound. She giggles.

"I like mommy to read me stories. I don't like dolls they scare me and I like stuff animals. Legos and coloring books I like to do. I like to roller-skate." Christa says to me. At least I know what not to buy her and what I could get her. She went back making that popping noise with her finger. She laughs out-loud. We laugh along with her.

"Who taught you to make popping sound?" Emmett asked her. He is beaming with a huge grin on his face.

"It was poppa Charlie. Do you want to hear my cow and pig noise?" Christa asked me and she turns around and she smiles at me.

"Sure bring it on sweetie." I say to her. We are waiting in anticipation for her to make the sounds.

"Moooooo… ooonk…ooonk…. My poppa Stan does it better, he lives on a farm." Christa says to us. Emmett is having a blast and full of life for the first time in a long time. He is having fun with Christa in the house. We all laugh not at her but, at her impression of making a cow and a pig sound. She is a joy having around. I hear her stomach growl she must be hungry.

"Are you ready to eat Christa? What would you like to have?" Esme asked her and she gets up from the chair and comes toward me and Christa.

"Yes I am hungry. Can I have mac and cheese please?" Christa asked. It is noon time and if, I can remember most humans have to eat. I remember Esme kept food in the house for Bella and she made dishes for her when, she came over to visit.

"Sure you can. Would you like to come with me in the kitchen and watch me make it?" Esme asked her and she nods her head _yes_. Esme picks her up and both leave the room. She came back into the room an hour later. Christa hopped on the bed to lay with her mother and she fell asleep. It is her nap time. Both of my girls look beautiful sleeping. I know Charlotte and Peter will love them. Christa will have an overprotective aunt and uncle to look after her. She will have enough of us to protect her throughout her years.

At least I've no enemies to come back for me to endanger my girls. Those days with Maria and Lucy and Nettie are over. I helped Aro and Marcus and Caius destroy my makers thirty years ago. Maria wanted me to get back into her army. She was sending her troops to come and get me. Carlisle told me that Aro wanted her and her minions gone. He called Aro and they sent Volturi to help me out to destroy them. Peter and Charlotte came to help me out as well. This was the time that we Cullen's lived in Maine.

Emmett brought me out of my thoughts.

"You know bro Christa has already has all of us wrapped around our finger and it has only been a day." Emmett says to me and he is right.

"Yeah you are right about that Emmett. She has got us wrapped around her little finger. We are so whoop by that little girl already. And I thought of another thing in regard to Christa. I will be like her father figure too. I happen to like the idea myself being her father. We will all protect her that is for sure." I say to him. Esme she looks at me and I feel her pride in me. Even though, Esme is my niece by bloodline. But she has always been my mother figure to me.

"Yip you bet she did and we all are so whoop too. You are right about being like her father figure. I guess that makes Carlisle and Esme the grandparents figures towards her. I cannot pin point my feeling for Christa yet. I don't think of her a niece or a big brother. Maybe one day I will figure it out. I will protect her at all cost though. She will have big bear to help her in life too." Emmett says to me. I am feeling his love for Christa and his protectiveness over her. You would think it could be that of mates. But, time will tell. Christa needs to grow-up as a child and experience things as most kids do including her teenage years. Christa needs to date guys before; she could be ready for anyone. I have a feeling Bella would want her to have a normal childhood and that is what everyone will give her.

I hear Carlisle auto pulling in the drive and he is home earlier. He must be through at the hospital. He works at Altru Hospital in Grand Forks. I hear him at the front door. He enters in Bella's room and looks at all of us and he has his serious expression on his face. Something is wrong and I can feel his worry.

"How was your work day my love?" Esme asked him and she goes over to hold him and she places a kiss on his lips.

"It was a very bad day beloved. I need to talk to Jasper out in hallway. I see our girls are asleep that is good thing too. I still hear her heart beat and it is strong. She is going to pull through it." Carlisle says to me. He and I go out in the hallway and stand and I look at him. I know Esme and Emmett can hear our conversations. I feel he did this so Christa didn't overhear things she won't be able to understand.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Well, we have two hikers in the morgue and I went to inspect their dead bodies downstairs at the hospital. They had bite marks on their necks and they were drained from their blood. I have a feeling that we a nomad is somewhere in our vicinity and that nomad needs to be stopped. You are the best for tracking them and handling the situation." Carlisle says to me and the, _God of War,_ is emerging out of me. _I must protect my family. I must protect my family. No! No one is going to get near my girls they belong to major. _

"We have to hunt them down Carlisle. I will not let them harm my family or Christa. I don't want to leave Bella's side going through the change. I will call Pete and Charlotte to see if, they can come here to help. Did you make the call to Aro?" I asked we don't need them breathing down our necks and now this situation with a nomad. Emmett comes out to hallway and he stands with us.

"Yes I did talk to Aro he told me, he would send a guard of his choice to see if, she has been changed. He will give her month to get adjusted to her new vampire life before, he would send someone. We have time on that end." Carlisle tells me and he looks worried as I am about the situation.

"We will have to be vigilant and watch over our place with vampire scents around our place they would get curious. I don't want them or whoever it is near this place especially, with Christa being here." Emmett says to me and he is right about his presumptions.

"That is good that we have time before, they send someone to inspect her change. If you will excuse me I am going to call Pete." I say to them and I go to my study to make the call. Carlisle and Emmett went back into Bella's room. I dialed Pete right away and he picked up my call.

"Hey major how is it going?" He asked me.

"We got a problem captain. I need you to report to duty right away. We have a nomad in the area and whoever it is they attack two hikers and drained them. Carlisle went to inspect their bodies at the hospital and found bite marks on their dead bodies. I don't want them near our place or Christa. I don't want to leave my mate going through the change. Please wear contacts around Christa." I say to him and I am worried about this situation with the nomad.

"We will be there tonight give us time to pack and I will bring the jet. Our ETA will be 8PM. You have Emmett or Carlisle pick us up. How are your two girls doing?" Pete asked me.

"Bella is still going through the change. Christa has all of us wrapped around her figure. We all love that little girl already. You both are going to love my girls." I say to Pete in my pride about my two girls.

"Don't worry major we will get there asses. Charlotte cannot wait to meet her new sister. See you then." Pete says to me and I had to get back into the room with my girls.

"Carlisle someone needs to pick Pete and Charlotte up they will here by 8 PM. They are going to help us." I say to them and I go sit with my two girls on the bed. Carlisle nods his head to me. Christa is stirring around she is getting ready to wake-up from her nap. She opens up her brown eyes and she looks at her mother and gives her a kiss on her cheek. She hops in my lap. I took the blanket to cover her.

"How was your nap Christa?" I asked her.

"It was fine Jasper. I want my mommy to wake-up soon and I miss her." Christa says to me and a small tear on her cheek. I hate to see her cry; she does this when she wakes-up. She really loves her mother and she does need her.

"She will wake-up soon I promise you and then you can have your mother back." I say to her and give her a small kiss on her temple of her head.

"You pinky promise me she will wake-up." Christa says to me and I look at her.

"Yes we will do the pinky promise swear thing and I do promise." I took her figure gentle with my pinky and we wrapped it around each other's little pinky. She smiles at me. The entire family is staring in awe at our interaction.

"Goody!" Christa says to me. At least Peter and Charlotte are on their way. I want to take precautions with, Bella's daughter. I spoke with the family about not letting her outside period it is for her safety.

This is until the nomad or nomads are found and destroyed. My family safety comes first and foremost.

I brought up to Esme about making a safe room for, Christa. I think we need one for upstairs and then the first floor somewhere in the house where we can hide her inside of it as a precaution. Carlisle and Emmett and Esme agreed with my assessment about putting in a safe room for her.

We have been telling her we knew her mother since, high school. Esme brought a photo album out for her to look at the pictures of her mother and she knew it is her mother in those photos. She is feeling comfortable with us and at ease. I am like Christa I do want Bella to wake-up and hold my mate and then, kiss her for the first time. At least I have something to look forward too.

**Peter's Point of View**

**Present Day Four Hours Later**

Once we got that phone call from Major, Charlotte and I knew it is serious and he needed our help. There are two dead bodies of hikers that were found and drained and their bodies are in the morgue at the hospital. Carlisle knew a nomad or nomads are responsible for it. Charlotte and I are on our way to Grand Forks, North Dakota. We are going to find them. Charlotte cannot wait to meet her new sister. Our new sister when, she does wake-up she is going to be awesome and she will surprise many with her control. She will carry one trait of her old life into the new one that didn't go away.

I knew over six years ago who Jasper true mate is. It is Isabella and that pixy hid that fact from the major. I knew that she entered into Cullen's lives years ago and she was involved with Edward. I encourage him over the months to go home and he was needed. I knew some extent that his mate is coming his way. She would be involved in something that was life, threating. But, sometimes my mental guru doesn't share what the actual cause or event that does takes place. My mental guru told me that Esme would be her savior. I knew she had a daughter and that daughter of hers will turn the major in a cream puff. That thought alone is laughable. Here he is called, Major in the civil war, and the, _God of war_, of the southern vampire wars. He did cull down vampires to even killing humans. He is most deadly vampire in existence to this day and many fear him. I never thought to this day he would get turn into a cream puff by, one little girl. I still think it is funny. Isabella and Christa will change the major for the better and then, he would find the peace that he is looking for through them. He was with Alice and Cullen's all those years and he still struggle to find peace and happiness. He thought he didn't deserve it, from all of his transgressions, which he did from his horrid past by the killings. I knew right away those girls will alter his life into a one hundred and eighty degree turn for the better. He will be happy and find the peace he is looking for.

I look at the time on the dial from my jet it is 7:30 PM and we should be there shortly. One of the Cullen's will pick us up from the airport. I landed my jet and by my ETA time it is 8 PM on the dial. Charlotte and I gathered our things out of the plane and we made the walk on tarmac. I see Carlisle and his Mercedes parked there. I try to land at much smaller airports it, is easier to get in and out of them. I hate huge airports to land and then we have to go through all that security bullshit.

I do know that Charlotte and I will visit them often once our stay is over. And they will do the same for us in Texas visiting us. My mental guru tells me that the six of them would be a family and living together. They would be content and happy with each other. I see in my vision looking ahead, Carlisle he is standing beside the driver's side of his car.

"Good evening Peter and Charlotte it is good to see you both again." Carlisle says to me. He extends his hand to shake mine and he gives Charlotte a light hug. He opens the backseat door for Charlotte to get in.

"It is good to see you Carlisle again. I understand we have nomads that are killing hikers. We will find them." I say to him and we got into his car and left for their home. Charlotte and I only kill the scum in society not the innocent. Charlotte and I threw in a pair of contacts. Jasper doesn't want us to show our red eyes to, Christa. It may scare her. Her mother will have the same eye color of her eyes which are brown when, waking up from the change. She won't be scared of her mother. It is something I know. Yeah! I know Isabella will be a different vampire all together. Who would have thought that? Yes she will be different and surprise many.

Carlisle pulls into their driveway and they live remotely, away from society. It is a huge log cabin mansion. It looks like to me that Esme she designed this house almost same style of that house where they lived in Forks. There are four levels that I do see on this house. It looks like the garage in under the first floor. Carlisle pull into the garage and it takes up entire first floor level. We got inside of the house and Carlisle is leading the way. He took us up to the third level where there are guest bedrooms. I hear two heart beats. He showed us a guest bedroom that we are going to stay in. Emmett comes out of a bedroom and he stands at the door in hallway.

"Hey Emmett good see you." I say to him and he smiles at me.

"Hey Pete and Charlotte you both can come in. Please keep quite Christa is asleep." Emmett says to us and Charlotte and I walked into the bedroom and we do see two girls asleep on the bed. They are beautiful and the little girl is adorable.

"Oh Jasper they are beautiful girls you have. I cannot wait to get to know Isabella. You do look happy. Esme and Emmett is good seeing you guys again." Charlotte says in above a whisper. Jasper hugs her and I pat him on the shoulder and I smile at him.

"Yes they are beautiful girls. We need to discuss strategy about the nomads. We need to step out in the hallway." Jasper says to us. We stand in the hallway with Emmett and Carlisle standing with us.

"We will run a perimeter check throughout, Grand Forks to find them and something tell me they won't be far. We can find them Major for you. They will not know what hit them when, we get our hands on them. Charlotte and I will go since; you don't want to leave your mate going through the change. We can handle it major. Just leave it to us." I say to Jasper and look between the men.

"I want to go and help you guys get these bastards. I don't want them near our house due to vampire smells around our land. The sooner we get these bastards it will be better for us all. There is no way they are going to get near sissy or Christa." Emmett says to me and he volunteers to go with us.

Charlotte and Emmett and I sprinted out the door to look for the nomads. This could take a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in the last chapter. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. This chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

**Emmett's Point of View**

**Present Day Two Days Later**

Charlotte and Peter and I have been out here since, 9 PM last night and it is almost sunrise. We have traveled by foot scenting for the vampire and hoping we come up with their scent. We searched east of us and then, west of us and found none so far. Now we are going north to see if, we can pick up their scent. We are approximately forty miles from our home. We are close to, _Rocky Candy Mountain,_ trails. Most hikers and bikers go through these trails when, it is spring and summer. It gets pretty busy. Now in winter time it is busy with snowboarders and skiers. Peter is running ahead of me and he sprinted towards the scent. I smell it too and it is up ahead not too far from the mountains and the terrain. Charlotte is right with me, she is pretty fast but, Pete is a good runner. We spotted two off that ridge of the cliff and they preceded the jump down off the cliff when they spot us. Both are males and looked like nomads with scruffy beards and dirt covered them and their clothes they are wearing remind me of the, _Victorian _era. Some of their clothes have tears in it. One of the males is blond hair and it is cut short and then, the other male has brown hair. Both males are tall. I am letting Peter lead in this he is smart as whip when it comes to taking down vampires. They approach us and stare down at us. Pete is ahead of me and he places, Charlotte, behind him and I am flanking his side. I hear a growl coming from Pete and he is making his stance against the two.

"What are you doing on our land?" One with the blond hair asked and he sneers at us and he is eye fucking Charlotte. Pete knows what the male is doing. I have a feeling he will let the captain emerge out of him and these boys want know what hit them.

"This is not your land it is the Olympia coven's land." I say to them and we vampires are very territorial over land that we marked. We already marked this territory.

"Well, you are wrong it has been ours over a century. Why are you on my land?" One with brown hair asked as he smirks at me.

"Why did you kill two innocent hikers? Why are you looking at my wife like, you wanted to fuck her?" Pete asked and he is about to tear into these two for eye fucking his mate.

"Easy we were hungry. We do want your mate and she is fine pretty lady indeed." One with the blond hair says and he is winking at Charlotte and licking his lips. He just said the wrong thing towards someone's mate. That is when, Pete, went into southern style vampire war mode. He attacked the two and went for their necks and he had their heads torn off in no time. They didn't have a chance to fight back. He spat his venom at their severed heads and bodies on the ground. Charlotte started the fires and threw their bodies in the flames. It is over and we can be safe knowing these thuds are gone. Good riddance to the two.

No one wants to fool with; _Captain_ or _God of War_ they are the most deadly vampires, in existence so is, Charlotte. I gave Peter a high five and grin at him. Hell! I am proud of him who wouldn't. He shakes his head back and forth and he laughs out-loud.

"You did good Pete those thuds had it coming. We need to get home and tell family that we are safe from the nomads. I need to get back to sissy and Christa." I say to them and they agree with me.

"Yip and they didn't know what hit them too. I still got it after all these years too. Are you alright my dear?" Pete asked Charlotte and he has her in his arms holding her close to him. He kisses her.

"Yes I am my love let's get out here." Charlotte says to him. She is anxious about getting to know Bella and her daughter. I have a feeling they will stay a while and then go home. There is one thing Pete and Charlotte and Jasper know how to do that is to deal with newborns. Carlisle only changes four people in his life time. Esme changed Bella to save her life. Jasper and Peter and Charlotte changed hundreds for, Maria's, screwed up army.

We all speed off towards home and it will take less than four minutes running at vampire speed. Once, we enter in our home, Jasper came out to meet us outside. Pete filled him in on what transpired out there. Esme and Carlisle would have heard our conversations outside through, Bella's bedroom window.

Jasper told me Christa is still asleep and it is 6:30 AM. Usually, she wakes-up around 8 AM in the morning she done that yesterday. Esme is beginning to think that maybe her normal wake-up time. We all got inside and I went to check on sissy and Christa. Charlotte and Peter went to take a shower and change their clothes. I didn't want too. We have one more day for Bella to wake-up from the change. God I hope it is quick. Christa is lost without her and she needs her mommy. Jasper went back holding Bella's hand. He is sending calm and peace to her and her daughter.

**Present day Six hours later**

**Bella's Point of view**

I thought I wasn't going to make it from the accident. By some miracle Esme was there she probably, was hunting at the time. She heard my car crash. She did bite me to save my life. I hope Christa is doing fine and she wasn't injured in the accident. I knew if she were Carlisle would do everything in his power to see her through okay. I hear her talk to me and occasionally telling me to wake-up. I hear her cries she is crying out for me and she needs me. Somehow, I know she made it through the accident. She is the reason for me existing in her life she needs me as I need her. My daughter is my world. I had to do what I had to do with my decision to be changed. I had to live for her and no matter what my choices were to become a vampire. So be it. What matters to me most? That she has me as her mother to raise her and nurture her throughout, her life. Since, the death of Chance I couldn't allow another parent of Christa's to die. She would not have to go through life alone if, I did die. I knew that Charlie and Sheila would raise her for me. But, I wanted to be the one to raise her. I love that little girl of mine with all my heart. She is my sweetie pie. That is her nickname from me.

I kept hearing Carlisle and Esme and Emmett talking to me. Then a voice I never thought I would hear again and it is Jasper's voice talking to me. They are reminding me about my life. I do remember all that has happened to me over the years that I have lived. I wonder what they told; Charlie and it would kill him if, something was to ever happen to me. I want to keep him in my life. I surely hope they didn't kill me off in the accident. I don't want Charlie to know.

I kept thinking my relationship with my mother I was more the parent than, the child. I took care of her up until I was seventeen and moved in with my father. And then I took care of Charlie so most of my life I never have someone take care of me. I remember coming over to the Cullen's and Esme dolt out mothering instincts and mothering me and she would cook for me. She loved to take care of me. Carlisle he would give me guidance and he wanted me to let him know if, I needed anything. That is first time I ever had real set of parents to take care of me. It was welcoming in my life that I got to be a child instead of the parent. I like that having a real set of parents who look after me. I know they are looking after, Christa for me.

Someone keeps holding my hand and caressing it. I feel these intimate shocks throughout my entire body. Whose hand is doing that to me? Whoever it is it does feel nice against my skin? This is something new to me and a rare occurrence for me to experience shocks by a touch. It is very comforting to me.

The fire is still spreading throughout my entire body and it is all consuming every cell in my blood stream. I felt like someone put me into a pit of lava. The outer part of my body feels like ice and it is not too bad and it is cooling down somewhat. I cannot speak to utter words only my thoughts are at bay. My body still cannot move and I wonder how long this will take. It is like a ton of weight holds my muscles where they are immobile and not able to move. It is like my body is transitioning and developing a new body. I can feel the changes that are going on in my body. I knew my spine broke with the impact and I feel that is it healing and my spine is on the mend. It is being glued back together in alignment.

I am in pain and I do want to scream but, I kept it at bay for fear of my daughter hearing it. It would frighten her in her dreams. I want someone to end the endless pain and put me out of my misery. I shield the pain mentally blocking it from my mind. I knew if I could concentrate and focus on a shimmer of light beckoning me to follow it, with my eyes it would shield me from the pain. The light is surrounding me and it is peaceful and brings me tranquility.

Something else is changing in my body it is feeling stronger like I could move every muscles in my body.

The fire is cooling down and something else is changing. It is like my body feels cooler to the touch. My heart is beating normally and it is strong and getting stronger. The beats are rapidly and it is getting faster with the beats per minute and the pain is server in my chest. I felt like I am having a heart attack. Wait did I hear someone say.

"How is this possible? It is almost over. I never heard someone going through the change that took less than two days." I think that voice came from Carlisle. Suddenly, my heart gave out its last thump. I could hear it no more, except for one heart beat in the room. I knew it had to be my daughter's heart.

"Bella sweetheart you can open up your eyes." Emse says to me and I knew it is her voice. Why can I not open my eyes yet? I can smell things in the room like, mangos and a touch of vanilla. I can smell someone near me, which smells like maple syrup and a touch of sandalwood. Someone smells like beef jerky. And then, there is a smell in the room that smells like, lilacs and lavender. There is another smell in the room whoever it is smells like cinnamon and ginger. There are two more smells someone smells like roses and baby powder and then, the other person smells like a Christmas tree and nutmeg. That is weird combination smell. My senses are even stronger in my smells and able to identify the smells.

"Darling can open your eyes for me. We have been waiting for you to wake-up." That is Jasper's voice. Why did he call me darling? His voice sounds so sexy and a southern drawl to it and I never have heard it before.

I open my eyes finally, looking up to ceiling and the ceiling is high vaulted with wood beams. I can see every dust partial in the air and I can see with clarity and even better than, before. Every color in this room is vivid.

I scan the people in the room there is Carlisle and Esme they are smiling at me. Carlisle is holding Christa. That is my baby and she is so beautiful. Then I see Emmett with a huge grin plaster on his face and his dimples are so cute. I do see two vampires which I don't know but, they are smiling at me. He is tall and slender wearing a cowboy hat and he is good looking and with brownish hair down to his shoulder. There is another vampire and she is female and she is standing next to male that I am looking at. She has blond hair down to her waist and she is short and petite and very beautiful. My eyes scanned on Jasper. I never seen such perfection in my life and he is hot looking. He smells like maple syrup and sandalwood so that is the smell that I'd smelled. It is Jasper scent. Jasper is sitting on the bed and he is holding my hand. There go those shocks again throughout my entire body. Jasper is smiling at me and he is sending his adoration for me.

Suddenly, without thought I sit up in bed and I spied my daughter in, Carlisle's arms. She is squealing in her voice and she has happy tears of joy. She is pointing her finger at me and she hold out her arms towards me. Jasper has a hold on me from jumping out of bed.

"Mommy! You are awake I want my mommy." Christa says to me and she is crying. She is wiggling about in Carlisle's arms. My heart if it still beat would have broken for her and it still does.

"Now everyone what did I tell you she will be fine around her daughter?" The male vampire says to room in general. He keeps tapping his temple of his head with his finger. Who is he?

"Why is her eyes still chocolate brown? Should her eyes be all red?" Emmett asked and I remember seeing red eyes before. One time was with Laurent and James and Victoria and the other time was at the Volturi. I know all of them had red eyes.

"I don't know son this is first for me to encounter something like this." Carlisle is looking at me like I am a science project.

"Now Jasper you need to let her take her daughter she will be fine around her." Esme says to him and Jasper lets go of his hold on me. I suddenly felt the loss of his touch and don't know why. I get out of bed and tripped slightly and Emmett is laughing at me. I didn't fall on the floor at least or it would have left a big crater in the floor. I stand up on the floor on my bare feet.

"Damn girl you still got it." Emmett says to me and he smirks and he giggles.

"Language son." Esme reprimands him for his language.

"Okay mom I will let her. Bella walk slowly towards your daughter and hold your breath. When you pick her up do it gently." Jasper instructs me to do. Esme got a pen off of the desk in the corner of the room.

"Bella sweetheart if you can hold this pen without crushing it between your hand and fingers. You will be ready to hold your daughter. Remember you are a newborn and your strength is more powerful than, mine is at the moment. You will be stronger than us. Since, you have got blood still lingering in your tissues. So give this a try and gage your strength as a weight of a feather while, holding this pen." Esme says to me. She is standing next to me and she smells like lilacs and lavender. So that is what I smelled it was Esme scent. I took the pen from her and held it in my hand gently at that. I did gage my strength by focusing on the weight of a feather. I didn't crush it and I handed it back to Esme. She smiles at me and my accomplishment.

Carlisle walks towards me and Esme and he hands me my daughter. Carlisle smells like cinnamon and ginger so that is the other smell that filtered through the room. It is his scent. I picked her up gently and she is so light. I held her close to me and I kissed her on her cheek and then, her nose and her forehead. I missed her so much and she smells like mangos and a touch of vanilla.

"Mommy missed you so much and never again you will be without me. You are my sweetie pie and I love you very much." I say to her and she kisses me on the cheek. If I could cry I would cry tears of joy being reunited with my daughter. Everyone in the room is smiling at us and our interactions with my daughter and me.

"I love you mommy I am happy you are awake now where you can be with me." Christa says to me and Jasper is standing next to us. It just felt natural standing next him.

"Yes I will always be with you sweetie pie." I say to her and kiss her cheek and she smiles at me and I can tell she is happy.

"Well do brother bear get a hug?" Emmett asked and I went over to him carrying my daughter and hugged him and he smells like beef jerky as good as a hamburger. Emmett smells like a meal.

"Yes you do get a hug brother bear." I say to him and hugged him with one of my arms and I had Christa in my other arm. He looks at me with his goofy grin.

"Well, it seems like Peter was right about her control and she is extraordinary as a newborn." Carlisle says to the room in general and he is looking directly at the unknown vampire in the room.

"Bella I want you to meet my brother, Peter and his wife, Charlotte." Jasper says to me and he is leading me towards them. Peter smells like a Christmas tree and nutmeg. Charlotte smells like roses and baby powder. Weird combination smells both of them do.

"Hello sugar my name is Pete and it is a pleasure to meet you." Pete says to me and he grins at me.

"The same to you Peter. You must be Charlotte and you are a pretty lady." I say to her. She smiles warmly at me.

"I am happy to meet you sugar and it is nice meeting my new sister." Charlotte says to me and she is a friendly thing.

"I will be your new sister, Charlotte and it is good to meet you too." I say to her and she hugs me.

"I want you to know Esme that I knew you changed me and I am so grateful you did and that is a mother's love for her child. Any mother would have done that to their child to save their life. I thank you Esme for giving me this life. I will always look at you and Carlisle as my parents. I do love you both and including brother bear. I would like you both to be my parents and Christa's grandparents?" I say to them and Esme gives me a hug and so does Carlisle. They both have smiles that do reach their eyes.

"We are honored that you called us your parents. It is an honor to have you, Bella has our daughter. I will always love you." Carlisle says to me. He kisses me on my cheek. Jasper bit back a slight growl deep in his throat. I wonder why he did that. Carlisle looks at Jasper with a stern looked.

"Well, sweetheart I couldn't let you die for your daughter needs her mommy and I need my daughter alive even if, it is in a different form. I will always love you." Esme says to me.

"Can I hold Christa, Bella? I sure do love that little girl." Emmett asked me and she probably, has everyone wrapped around her tiny finger by now.

"Sure you can." I say to him and he takes Christa from my arms.

"There is a slight burn to my throat like a sore throat. What is that?" I asked.

"That means darling you need to feed and some of us should take you for your first hunt." Jasper says to me and he is right the Cullen's drank blood from animals. Jasper leads me to a sliding window in the bedroom.

"We will hold down the fort for a while, you guys go with her as her family show how you hunt. Jasper your mate is stunning and a beautiful lady." Peter says to me and I look at him and then, Jasper. What?

"What did you mean by that Peter about his mate?" I asked and I am getting angry and he has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What he means darling you are my mate? Yes you are my true mate." Jasper says to me and he takes my hand and there goes the shocks again.

"You are my mate?" I asked and I must have looked dumbfound that is written on my face. _Mate!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in the last chapter. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except.**

**Chapter Six**

**Jasper Point of View**

**Present Day Two hours later after Bella woke-up**

**Previous (Bella point of view)**

"What did you mean by that Peter about his mate?" I asked and I am getting angry and he has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What he means darling you are my mate? Yes you are my true mate." Jasper says to me and he takes my hand and there goes the shocks again.

"You are my mate?" I asked and I must have looked dumbfound that is written on my face. _Mate!_

**_Jasper's Point of view_**

"Yes darling you are my true mate. Pete has a gift it is telepathic it is a voice in his head it told him that you are my true mate and the pixie knew of it six years ago. Who knows how long she knew? We were meant to be together if, I had known then, we would have been together after, all this time." I say her and I still infuriated with Alice. She knew and didn't have the guts to tell me.

"What is that electric shock when we touch? It goes right through my entire body." Bella says to me. I look at her mischievous and with a grin on my face. Bella is shock with the information she heard from me about we were supposed to be mates after all this time.

"Did you ever feel that shock with Edward ever?" Carlisle asked her. He knows a lot about mates and he had some doubts when, Edward, and Bella, were together if, they were actual mates.

"No I never did as a matter of fact. Why?" Bella asked. She is looking at Christa in Emmett's arms.

"That is because a true mate would recognized their mate the moment they lay eyes on them and then they feel the pull towards your mate. It happen when, Esme, carried you into the house that, Jasper, here felt a pull towards you. It has something to do with once, Esme bite you and she pushed her venom inside of you it started your change. Once, your change started, Jasper here felt the pull towards you and recognizing you as his mate. It is a part of vampire instinct. Now if, you were human at the time you would have never felt the shock or the pull. You would be in love or have feelings for your vampire mate and you being human. Just like you did with Edward at the time. But, the vampire factor is much stronger in your mate and one that cannot be broken. Being separated from your mate for any length of time would be painful. You see Bella with any skin contact with your mate it sends a bolt of electricity throughout your entire body. It is a part of recognition that you belong to each other. It is simple as that. "Carlisle says to her. I feel the gears turning in her thoughts about what Carlisle explained to her about mating.

"Oh I see what you mean I never felt that way with, Edward. I went through the loneliness without his presence in my life. That was around the time he left me the first time. The second time when I told him we are through. I thought I would fall apart but I didn't. I realized at the time we weren't mates. Hey I need to get feed badly and Christa scent doesn't even bother me." Bella says to us. Carlisle and Esme agreed to go with us as a precaution. I took Bella's hand and we went out of the sliding glass window and she jump making a slight trip and left in her wake a slight hole in ground. I guess apart of incoordination skills followed her in the after-life. It is just one of her corks. Emmett is laughing when he looks out of the window holding Christa. Peter and Charlotte stayed behind. Bella gives him an evil glare.

"Shut up Emmett." Bella says to him and he is still giggling at her. Esme and I take her hand to lead her where we go. Carlisle is running beside Esme. We can hear the peals of laughter coming from Bella and it is echoing in the forest. She is running fast and Esme and I let go of her hand and she jumped on a pine tree. She made a perfect jump from what I see.

"Why can I hear every sound? I hear birds and animals and the traffic far away even my voice is different. "Bella says to us and I decided to jump on the tree with her. I stare at her beautiful perfection. She is looking at miles around her in every direction.

"That is because of all your heighten senses from going through the change. Your eye sight is much better than, before seeing things far away and then your sense of smell in heighten and your hearing range you should probably, hear things far away like twenty miles out. It will take time to get used to it and your change of your voice. We will teach you on your new abilities and show you how you cope with it all." I say to her…. and paused for a moment. "Also your strength is more enhanced and your speed in running all these enhancements came about with your change. I know it can be overwhelming at first but after, a while you will learn to love what you can do as a vampire. And you want be alone we will all be there to help guide you." I added further explaining to her about everything.

"Why did my incoordination skills followed me and like my eyes being brown? I thought change would correct the problem and I can walk gracefully on the floor without tripping. I feel like a freaky vampire." Bella asked and I will never allow any condemnation coming from her. She is worth it and no she is not a freak. She still doesn't see herself clearly. I heard Esme jump on the tree with us. She took Bella's hand in hers.

"Well, sweetheart I do not know why your eyes are brown in this life when, most come out of the change with red eyes. Your incoordination skills we don't know why either. But these are your corks about you that make you special. I never want to hear you say you are a freaky vampire. You dear are worth it. Something tells me you are gifted too. Somehow, I knew you would wake-up from the change in control too. You are in control and doing quite well and you amazed us all with it and especially around your daughter too. So don't sell yourself short you are going to be terrific." Esme says to her and Bella smiles at her. Esme put it to her mildly and with words of wisdom like most mothers do.

"I will try mom. This is so new to me and it will take some time to get use to this new life. I still believe to this day I was always meant for this life. At least I am around to raise my own daughter too. When I waked up from the changed and finding out my mate is, Jasper and we were supposed to be together this whole time. It is a lot to take in the same day." Bella says to us and she is sending out happy emotions but reserved. These are her feelings that I am feeling from her. I will have to help her along the way it must have been a shock to her waking-up and finding out she has a mate. _Me!_

"We need to get going darling so we can show you how to hunt. I know you need to get back to your daughter and it will be soon time to feed her too. It was a shock to me too darling knowing you were meant for me all along." I say to her and Esme helps her with jumping down from the tree. At least this time she didn't trip and she didn't make a hole in ground. Carlisle went and stand with them and then I jumped down from the tree.

We all took off and I smelled them there are six heartbeats and the smell of wet heart and grass. Most deer smell like that to us. I hear the hoof beats of their paws to the ground. This is the time to let go and go with our senses and our vampire nature to go after, our prey. Carlisle wanted to take the lead and help Bella.

"Do you hear the heartbeats and smell their blood?" Carlisle asked her and she looks at him and nods her head…."Now you let go with your senses and you run towards your prey and snap their necks and then you suck on their warm blood. I will show you what to do first and don't be scared you are going to do fine sweetheart." Carlisle says to her and he runs towards the herd of deer and he grabs one with his arms wrapped around his belly and he takes his hand and snaps its neck and he starts sucking on its blood. Meanwhile, Bella is looking at him and watching the way he took down his prey. I motion for her to do the same and she runs towards one of her prey. She is on the chase for it and the deer decided to run away from her and Bella goes further out to chase it. She grabs it by the neck and she snaps his neck and starts to suck its blood out. There is blood dripping on the pajamas she is wearing. It is to be expected for her first kill. That is to be a messy eater at first. I wanted to lick the blood off her chin. I stayed back to avoid disturbing her feed. She smells something else in the air and what I smelt it and it is a bobcat and she took off towards the smell. We followed her through the terrain. Esme being the mother hen took off towards the smell of the bobcat. She is her sire and she is responsible for her wellbeing into this new life as a vampire. I wished a part of me found Bella in that condition and I would have changed her and then we would be bonded mates. Since, Esme is a part of me through bloodline that makes Bella my bloodline too. So in a sense we three are bonded together. She did alright killing the bobcat. Esme went and fed on a fox nearby and she is keeping an eye on Bella. I went and hunted while they were finishing their meal. We needed to get back to family.

I see Esme and Bella holding hands and coming our way. We were waiting for our women to get through with their hunt.

"Bella you a natural and you did well for the first time out. Are you ready to go home?" I asked her and taking her hand and felt those shocks in my system. She felt it too.

"Yes I am and I am feeling full. I am going to miss food." Bella says to us and I look at her and she is a mess but she is beautiful and to think she is mine.

"Yeah that is the one thing I do miss is home cooked meals by my mamma. We have some things we like to discuss with you too to see what your thoughts are about it. Once, we get home to Christa and help her we can sit down as a family to talk about it." I say to her and I am feeling panic coming from her. I immediately sent her a dose of calm to her. She relaxes.

"Yes we all would like to talk to you about some things too. It is nothing bad rest assured." Carlisle says to her and we ran home. We have been gone for an hour out there. We felt that she would want to get back to Christa. Soon as we got in Emmett had Christa in his lap reading her a story book. Esme took Bella into the shower giving her instructions on how to handle the knobs on the faucet in the shower without breaking them. It would present a flood in the bathroom if, the lines were broken. I want to give my mate a shower and be in there with her. I am thinking about soaping and lathering her body with body wash on her smooth skin under the water. You need to will down that thought major. We will claim our mate in due time. I feel like she needs time to adjust to me being her mate.

**Present time three four hours later**

**Bella Point of View**

We went for my first hunt and it was a thrill of a ride the chase for my prey. Who would have thought it would be so much fun? I did have fun. Now I know why Cullen's had so much fun hunting. I did hear from Emmett about his bear hunts how he still gets revenge on them. It was a bear that ended his life. There is so much that I need to learn about this new life of mine. I surely, hope that Cullen's don't send me away. I hope that is not what they have in mind. I still feel abandonment issues after all this time. But, we did keep in touch over the years. Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett they did keep in contact with me through the years. I feel so sorry for Emmett losing his Rosalie. We could have been great friends too if, she lived longer. She would have like to be my babysitter too. I still cannot get over that I am mated to Jasper. I knew the moment I woke-up from the change. He is the one who stayed away from me and never gave me his contact information. He understood what I was going through and still he didn't even call me. I would have liked to get to know him the most. Edward and Alice would keep me away from him.

Jasper gave me a tour of the house. I think this house is much larger than, the one in Forks. Esme lead me to kitchen. I helped Esme prepare some spaghetti for my daughter, Christa. It is her favorite meal. I did give her a bath and helped her changed into her pajamas. I held her while I read a bedtime story and she is asleep in a room next to me. Esme put pillows around the bed and on the floor for Christa in case she rolled over in the night. She usually sleeps in a toddler bed. Jasper and Emmett were in the room watching me read to my daughter. Carlisle called a family meeting and Jasper took my hand and led me downstairs with Emmett following us. We sat at the dining table. I remember this is how Cullen's call a family meeting. We all looked at Carlisle to begin the meeting.

"First of all I want to officially welcome you, Bella and your daughter, Christa into the family. It is a pleasure to have you both here. I always knew you are meant for this life Bella. You were always gracious with our kind of species. Second the task at hand is to tell you, Bella that we had to deal with your father. Emmett retrieved your phone that was ringing in your handbag. You had seven missed calls. So I called your father and told him that you vomited and had a low grade fever. We are taking care of both of his girls for him. You apparently, got sick while visiting us. We didn't want to stage your death or anything to that nature. We all felt you may want to keep your father in your life."…..and he paused for a second to let me absorb this information…"Further I told your father that Edward and Alice drowned in a boating accident off of the, _Mediterranean Sea,_ while vacationing in Greece. He brought it. He expressed his concerns about Edward being here and didn't want him being near his girls. He did tell me that he has been trying to get a hold of you and he got worried. He want me to inform you that the dean called him when, they couldn't reach you. Dean called and told him that your start your position in December rather than, January. You need to give your father and the dean a call." Carlisle says to me and I am happy that they did call him and he would have search high and low for me and Christa until he found us.

"I thank you dad for how you handled the situation. Yes I do want to keep Charlie in my life. I will make the calls too. What else did he say?" I asked and Jasper is holding my hand. I see Charlotte and Peter sitting with us in this meeting. They are both smiling at me and Jasper. They are happy for him.

"He told me that you and Christa are moving here and you got a teaching position at, _Grand Forks_ _University_ and that is where, Jasper here teaches history. He did say that he mailed a package for Christa it is a little something from, Charlie and Sheila. I didn't know he got remarried. He did tell me where your apartment was at and the address. Emmett went to retrieve the package at your apartment." Carlisle says to me and I smile at Jasper thinking that we would have run into each other eventually at the University.

"Yes that is the plan for us to move and work here. I was going to surprise you all with a visit after; I got settled in and bring my daughter with me for you guys to meet her. I have an apartment lined-up." I say to them. Esme wants to speak and she stands up and comes where I am sitting with Jasper. She places her hand over my shoulder and she looks at me.

"Bella we would love you and Christa to consider moving in with us. We do have lots of room too. I could decorate yours and Jasper's room in both of your taste and you would be in his wing of the house. His entire wing of the house is yours and Jasper's and Christa's. I can do a bedroom for Christa in that wing too so she can be near her mother. I thought of making you a study and adding a door to Jasper's study so you both can come and go freely into each other's studies. We want you and Christa to consider this your home too." Esme says to me and she looks at me with her pleading eyes. I melt into them. I do like the thought of being in this family and I wouldn't have to worry about sitters for sure.

"Yes I would love to move in with you. What do I do about my apartment? I don't know if I can get out of the lease this soon." I asked. Esme gives me a hug and I can tell she is excited and so is brother bear and Carlisle has a smile on his face. Jasper looks at me and he places his arm over my shoulder and he gets closer to me. I happen to like that immensely.

"I will take care of that darling for you. You don't have to worry. We can even get your things for you that you have planned to deliver to your apartment. You give me the number of the movers and we can intercept your belongings for you and Christa." Jasper says to me and he looks so damn hot. I do see his scars from the battles he had in Maria's army. Alice did tell me that they did make her uncomfortable and frighten her at times. Those scars make him even more beautiful.

"I want you to know whatever is mine or ours in this family. It is yours and Christa's too. That goes for Jasper as well with you, Bella and your daughter whatever that is his. It will be yours too. I know you have aversions about receiving gifts or new cars. I am happy that you did put that small donation to use for college and a new car. I want to give you my used 2009 Mercedes. It will sit you and Christa comfortably. It is mine and Esme's gift to you. We know you wouldn't take a newer model auto. I know it cannot replace your car but it is a car." Carlisle says to me and he winks at Jasper. Jasper looks at Carlisle like, he is pissed off.

"I am happy to accept the car at least it is used and I don't have objections to drive it. I thank you dad and mom for the gift." I say to them. Peter is laughing at Jasper and Emmett is too. I wonder what that is all about.

"There is another pressing matter we need to discuss. We called and informed Aro and I told him about your change that it is taking place now. He will send someone of his choice to see if you were change. We have time for that to take place and it won't be until another month. I wanted them to know we held up their end of the bargain when, you and Alice and Edward were in Italy. Alice promised Aro you would be changed. It would have happen eventually; that they would send someone to look for you to make sure we did change you." Carlisle says to me and I can understand why he did call him. It was a part of the promise to let us go freely is my change.

"Yes that was a part of the reason why Aro let us go freely is that I was turned. I am glad you did make the call dad. I would hate them to show-up at my door as a human and alone with, Christa. It would have scared Christa if, they took us both into custody. At least you did the right thing about situation and halting them coming here right away." I say to him.

"I do have a gift for you, Bella. It will be delivered here in a few days it is a Ferrari and in the color of red. I hope you will accept my gift." Jasper says to me. That is too much to spend on a car. I think those type of cars cost like, 200,000 dollars or more. I let out a huff and open my mouth to speak.

"Jasper that is too much for a car. I want take it. I would have been happy with a Mustang or a Chevy Camaro or a Nissan Coupe Sports car. The family gave me money to pay for me an education and a new car. I went out and brought a Nissan Coupe sports car used. I was happy with that car until, someone swerved and hit my car outside of a parking lot and the meter was still running. I loved that car." I say to him and he looked furloughed and he did look hurt. I had to fix this.

"I told you so son." Esme says to him. Emmett gives his mom a high five with his hand.

"I want give you the car that I order for you. Is there a way we can comprise on something else?" Jasper asked me. I look at him and take my hands and place them on his cheek. I don't know what compelled me to do it; maybe it is the pull and this mating thing. I kissed him and the shocks were overwhelming. We didn't have to stop kissing to breath as our lips meet. We heard throat clearing to get our attention. We look at each other and smile.

"Yes we can comprise Jasper. You can take the new car for yourself. I may drive it some not often. What kinds of cars do you own? Maybe I wouldn't mind taking one of them." I say to him and he gets a huge grin on his face.

"I recently, brought a Chevy Camaro in yellow and it has 3,000 miles on it. Would you be willing to take that one for yourself?" Jasper says to me and he offers one of his vehicles to me.

"Yes I would love to have that car as your gift to me." I say to Jasper and I can feel that I have made him a happy man.

"Will you give us a chance Bella? I would love to be the only man in your life and I am already fond of that daughter of yours, she has me wrapped around her tiny finger. I want both of you in my life." Jasper asked. He is waiting patiently for my answer.

"Yes I will give us a chance Jasper." I say to him and he picks me up and he spins me around the room standing up and he places a kiss on my lips. I knew we are meant for each other. The whole family is happy for us.

"You don't know how happy you made me, Bella. I would like to get to know you and about your life. It is like that with everyone here. We want to know about your life when we all departed." Jasper says to me.

"Yes I will tell you since we got time. What would you like to know?" I asked and Emmett is staring right at me.

"Why did you not confine in me about your marriage to Lt. Chance Haller and you have a daughter? Why did you not tell me about his death? I confined in you about everything that went on in our lives. You were there for me in my time of need. I should have been there for you." Emmett asked and he did look hurt with his expression on his face. I had to fix this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Present time two hours later**

**Jasper Point of view**

Bella made me happy to give us a chance. She amazes me even with her quirks. The family was right after all that Bella wouldn't accept the Ferrari as my gift to her. I was hurt that she wouldn't and she did accept Carlisle's old Mercedes. Dad was right she would accept a used car. She recognized the hurt and she kissed me square on the lips. The shocks were overwhelming and my desire for this woman is to take her to my room and claim her on the spot. We did comprise about an auto. She took my Chevy Camaro that I recently brought about a month ago. Hell! I have plenty of cars even old Mustang that she would love to have. All that is mine is now hers too. I intend to take care of her and Christa throughout, eternity. I looked up at Emmett and felt anger coming from him. It was directly aimed at, Bella.

"Why did you not confine in me about your marriage to Lt. Chance Haller and you have a daughter? Why did you not tell me about his death? I confined in you about everything that went on in our lives. You were there for me in my time of need. I should have been there for you." Emmett asked. He is hurt by that and the look of realization is written on Bella's features. I am using my gift of calm in the room and I do feel Emmett emotions and he is upset and angry.

"I am so sorry Emmett that I didn't. I had a lot happen to me over the four years ago. I should have confined in you about my marriage and the birth of, Christa and my husband's death. I knew you confined in me about what took place in your lives. I was thoughtless. I figure with what was going on here concerning, Edward, and Alice and then, Rosalie's death that happened over three years ago. You didn't need my burdens. I was going to come and visit all of you and talk to all of you about my life. Once, Christa and I got settled in our apartment. That was my plans to begin with and to bring my daughter for you to meet her. I will never do it again brother bear. I promise!" Bella says to him and she is standing up in far corner of the dining room and she is looking at him. That is so typical for Bella to do is downplay her burdens or what hurts her.

"Yeah sis I was hurt and angry you didn't confine in me. You gave me comfort during my loss of Rosy. I remember what you said to me," Emmett I know it hurts and it is going to hurt but you are stronger than, that. Somehow, I know Rosalie would want you to go on too.'… "I do remember what you also told me." 'Emmett something tells me another, Rosy is out there for you too. She will come in a small package and she will be just like her but, she will look different.'... "That was over three years ago Bells. If, only I knew what you were going through I could of helped. Maybe come and visit and take you and Christa to the Zoo or park or Disney Land. Just something fun to take the pain away for even a second. I asked Christa who is her father is and she told me. That is when, dad researched about Chance Haller on the Internet. "Emmett says to her. Bella approaches him and she wrapped her arms around his huge shoulders and she looks at him with her pleading eyes. She gives him a hug and starts pacing the room.

"Yes I should have told you and for that I am sorry brother. I didn't want to be a burden to you. I was so depressed for entire year. I couldn't function much less go back to school. I recently, graduated this summer. You see I meet Chance at a bar in 2009. I was with Angela Webber my best friend and her fiancé, Shawn at the time. She and I attended college together at, _San Diego University_. We were roommates in the dorm. She and Ben broke-up after, graduation. She meet Shawn Stellar a year later and he proposed to her six months later. We all went out to that bar one night. That is when, I meet Chance and he reminded me of you. He is tall about 6 feet two and bulky like you. He had a bald head shaved with light brown peach fuzz on top and he had striking green eyes. He was in uniform and his name plate showing, Lt. Chance Michael Haller. We dated about a six months. I was totally in love with him. He asked me to marry him and I said _yes._ Angela and Shawn were already married by then. We got married in Las Vegas at the, _Little White Chapel_. Our parents attended so did, Jacob, and Leslie and they were engaged at the time. We were married on April the fourth in 2009…..she paused and got up and walked around the room. So she was in love with Chance. I cannot blame her for falling in love. Hell! All because of that damn pixie she knew we were mates didn't tell us or we would have been married in the, _Little White Chapel_. She continued on with her story and we listen to the details.

"It was six months later; he was shipped off to Afghanistan. His unit was sent to fight in the war. And then three weeks later I found out I was pregnant with his child. I knew I was carrying a little girl and I saw the sonogram. Chance came home in time for the birth of his daughter. She was born on May the third in 2010. He was shipped off again four months after, her birth and ready for his second deployment with his unit. Christa recently, not long ago celebrated her third birthday. I took six months off from college to raise her and then another few months off from college. We were living on the base in an apartment at the time. It was in July the eighteenth in 2011 that I got the doorbell ring from hell. Two uniform officers came and they told me that, Chance, was killed in an ambush and he and four others in his unit were killed in the line-of-duty. My heart broke that day and for, Christa that she would never get to know her father. Her father is from Joplin, Missouri and he is a farm boy and he was born on November the tenth in 1984. His parents are Stanly and Ava Haller. His father Stan and he is a farmer and he enjoyed it and a retire police officer. And his mother, Ava is a retire school teacher. My father remarried three years ago to Sheila McCall. She is the receptionist for the, Forks Police Department. She has been the receptionist for years for them. Her husband had a heart attack and he died. She has a son named, Matthew McCall who is nineteen and he is going to college in Seattle. They all came for Chance's funeral including my mother, Renee and Phil. So did Jacob and Leslie. It took me a whole year to come out of depression to get on with my life. I had to do it for myself and my daughter who needs me. She is my life. Now you, Jasper and this family is my life. Am I forgiven Emmett? I promise to confine in you for now on if, I need someone to talk too." Bella says to him. Emmett grins at her and I feel that he did forgive her. I feel happy emotions coming from him.

"Yes you are forgiven and you better sis confine in me for now on. I do care about what is happening in your life no matter what I've been through. We are there for each other sis through thick and thin. I do love you kiddo and always will." Emmett says to her and they both hugged each other.

"I love you too brother bear." Bella say to him and she pecks him with a kiss on his cheek. I go over to hold my mate close to me. I need her near me.

"Do you remember what happen before the accident?" I asked I need to know what cause it. I am being to think it could have been those nomads that cause the accident. They were looking for something to eat. They were in the area.

"The only thing I remember is a deer jumped on the highway and I swerved to avoid hitting it and that is when, I hit the tree. Why?" Bella asked.

"That is usually what happens when I receive patients in the ER. They try to avoid hitting a dog or cat or an animal from the wild and most did what you did. They swerve to avoid hitting them and wind up in my ER. That is more common occurrence than, you think. You were lucky, Esme was there or you would have died within minutes from the accident. You had four broken places in your spine and you wouldn't be able to walk again as human if, you lived through everything else. Your serve bleed out which was cause by the spleen it was damage and beyond repair. Esme had to pull a piece of glass shard out of your stomach. The glass was lodges into your spleen. "Carlisle informs her and she looked shocked after hearing that. I sent her some calm and using my gift to keep it at bay. She is a newborn and her emotions can go all over the place.

"Well, it is because of a mother's love she saved her daughter. I still thank you mom for saving me and being there at the right time." Bella says to Esme and she takes her daughter and she gives her a kiss on her cheek.

We told her everything about the dead hikers and nomads which were in the area. I told her about calling in Pete and Charlotte to help find the nomads. We told her that Pete destroyed the vampires and we are safe. We explained to her about our concerns for, Christa's safety and when, we had nomads running wild in the area. She thanked Peter for it by giving him a hug. She hugged her new sister too and Charlotte's face lite up after, their exchange of hugs. She is happy to have Bella as her new sister. Esme filled Bella in on how she is related to me. Bella started to laugh picturing me, as an uncle at the age of twenty and here it is that Esme is twenty six years old. She found humor in it. I explained to her that I will always look up to Esme as my mother figure. I told her since; Esme is a part of me and now you, Bella that you are a part of her through her, venom that we are three bonded, together. That is until, Carlisle spoke up and he pointed out that his venom is in Esme. His venom flows in Bella too. We all looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face. So we are four bonded with, Bella, one way or another and so is her brother bear too. He has Carlisle's venom flowing in him. I spied Pete in the corner of my eye and he is in deep thought again. That means he is getting a message from, _Yoda._

"I have a feeling something is coming our way. I don't know what it is yet but, we need to be prepared." Pete got our attention after we had our talks.

"What is it Captain?" I asked him and we are on alert.

"Like I say it is heading our way. I don't have it all but, it is coming and it is not the, Volturi. We all will take precautions though." Pete says to me and we all looked at each other and then, Bella's eyes roam and she looks upstairs. I know what she is thinking it is about Christa and her safety.

"Mommy!" Christa yells and that got our attention and we all head upstairs to be with her. Everyone is overprotective over her. I feel Bella's panic arise in her. It is 1PM in the morning and she should be still asleep.

**Present time midnight in Forks**

**Jacob's point of View**

We were at Charlie's watching a football game on his new flat screen TV that is two hundred inches. It is a led HDTV and it is mantled into the wall and takes up entire wall in his basement. He has a man cave in the basement with a sofa and a love seat and he has a bar. Charlie and Sheila made enough fish fry with, garlic mashed potatoes and bake beans. Somehow, they know we eat like we are on steroids. So they make a lot so does our imprints and my wife. They make dishes to take to someone's house for get together. My father, Billy died about six months ago due to him being diabetic.

Sue husband Harry died years ago. She was just diagnosed having breast cancer. Sam is no longer the leader of the pack. Since, he got married to Emily and they have two kids. He didn't want the responsibility any longer. Emily gave birth to, Julie and she is four years old now and Samantha is three years old. Those girls look like their mother too. Leah imprinted on a cousin to Sam. He is great guy and fun to be with. Leah and Joshua left not too long ago and they live and work in, Port Angeles. Seth and Paul and Embry and Quail are spending time at, Charlie's house watching the game. My wife, Leslie and our son that is two years old now they came along with us. Our little Jacob Charlie Black has everyone here wrapped around his little finger. Who knows maybe he will imprint on Samantha one day? Paul and Embry imprints they are here. Seth imprinted on, Julie and he has to wait for her to reach eighteen before, they can be together. Quail imprinted on Claire and now she is eleven years old. Poor Quail he still has to wait for her.

I stepped up as the tribal leader as chief and let, Embry be the head of the pack. We still have a few that are still phasing. There hasn't been any sight of vampires in the area since, Cullen's departure.

I asked Charlie how is Bella. He told me that she is sick and had the flu and that she vomited and had a low grade fever. I knew she was moving to Grand Forks, North Dakota. She and Christa were on their way there. I was shocked to hear Carlisle that he called, Charlie. He told him over the phone that she got sick and they are staying there. She was visiting them at the time. That he is taking care of his girls for him. Charlie did say Cullen's are living in, Grand Forks too. She hasn't call back yet and it has been almost three days. It got me to thinking that they could have changed her. I remember what, Bella told me one day when, she does go through the change it, would take three days. I knew the Volturi wanted her to be change it is a part of their vampire laws. It is because she knows about the vampire world existence. Charlie told us that Edward and Alice are dead and they drowned in a boating accident off the, _Mediterranean Sea_ while, vacationing. He was concern for his girls being around, Edward.

I already know what the real story is about their deaths. Bella told me and confined in me what Emmett told her. Alice and Edward killed his mate. I felt the reason why Carlisle covered it up that way is for, Charlie's sake. He doesn't know about vampires or shape-shifters.

We said our goodnights to Charlie and Sheila and we are standing around his front lawn. I have a feeling we need to go and find out what actually, happen to my sister, Bella. I feel I need to find out if she and her daughter, Christa is safe.

"Hey guys we need to head out to Grand Forks, North Dakota. I have a feeling Bella is not sick. She is going through the change. She hasn't called Charlie back yet and she staying at the, Cullen's. It has been three days." I say to the pack and Leslie who has our sleeping son in her arms.

"I agree lets go we can be there before, sunrise and it will take six hours to travel there. We all need to phase so we can get there quicker." Embry says to us and we all agreed. Embry and Paul kissed their imprints. Paul is still with my sister, Rachael and they are engage to be married.

"Leslie honey I love you babe! We will be back soon take care of our little trooper there." I say to her and I give her a kiss and leave a kiss on my son's forehead. He wants to be a cop when he grows-up. He wants to take after, his Uncle Charlie.

"I love you too Jake and we will be alright while, you are gone. Just make sure our sister is okay." Leslie says to me. We all took our clothes off and tied them around our legs. Our IPhones are in the pouches we carry them in. We took off in the forest with our paws hoofing to the ground. Embry told us in our pack mind that we need to travel straight through state of, Washington and then, Idaho and to state of, Montana and go straight into North Dakota. I agree with him about taking the short cut. We were hungry on the way and took down some deer and ate raw meat. We normally, do that when we are in wolf form.

That fish Charlie fried sure was good. He got the recipe from my father, Billy. He cooked it just like he did. I always think with my stomach. That is what Leslie says to me and then, she smacks the back of my head too when, I touch what she just made. She would tell me it is for company too. She is boss of me most of the time. Leslie is a school teacher at the, Forks Elementary School. She and Bella get along great and have teaching in common. I now work as a Forest Ranger and went to school for it. I love what I do and being in the wilderness. Embry and Quail run an auto shop together. I just do it for fun working on cars and not for a living. Paul is working in construction and he runs his own shop and has some of the pack working for him in new build. Rachael is working at Forks Hospital as a nurse. Leah works as a Lab Technician for, Port Angeles Hospital and Joshua is working as X-ray tech at the same hospital that, Leah works. Seth works for city of Forks as a lighting technician. He has a license to do it and he replaces all burned out lights in town. We all have goals in life and that is good thing.

Paul let me know in our pack mind we are now in the state of, Idaho. We are hoofing fast with our paws on the ground heading to North Dakota. We jumped across some rocks and boulders in the mountainside. The forest is dense and thick and it is still dark outside. We came across a pond to get a drink of water. It was cool and refreshing to our thirst. We started off running and pretty soon we did reached the state of, Montana. I don't know what time it is and I would say we have been out here for three hours already. Embry told us in our pack mind to hoof it faster. I did what he said and I do see the state of North Dakota and their welcome sign on the side of the highway. We should reach to Grand Forks pretty soon.

Seth came across some vampire smells in the area and they were old scents. The vampires didn't smell like the Cullen's. We all got concern about other vampires which are in this area and they being a threat to my sister and my niece, Christa by heart. I tore off like a jumbo jet in high gear to reach Grand Forks. We are almost there and there is the scents of the Cullen's in the area. I smell two scents that are not like the other two we smelled before. There are two unknown vampires which are in the area. One happens to be Emmett's scent and with the other two we detected. Now we smelt it and we sniff the air with our noses and recognized the scent that was back there a few miles away. That is where; Seth discovered the first two scents. We search the area and found a pile of ashes and two vampires scents that Seth and the rest of us, detected first scents are in the ashes. There must have been a fight and they lost. The sun is slowly rising and a shimmer of daylight is breaking in.

We went down further on highway 2 and ran across the scent of, Bella and a burned up car. It is her Toyota Prius and it is in the color a blue. The car is wrapped around the tree. There is scent of Christa and Esme. I wonder what happen to them. I hope Bella and Christa are alright from the accident. It would kill Charlie if his girls were dead. I got concerned and the pack mind read my thoughts. Everyone is concerned now what happen to them. We followed Esme scent about thirty miles out going east of here and then, it moved north of here. Also Christa and Bella's scent are mixed in with Esme and her smell. At least we are on the right track finding Esme's scent.

Paul noticed a huge log cabin mansion ahead of us and it lays on top of that ridge in the woods. That is where their scents led us too. We high tailed it towards that mansion. It has Cullen's scents around the area. We are behind the tree line looking at the mansion in front of us. I do see it is four stories home that is so typical, of a Cullen home. I let out a howl in the air to signal to the pack to go toward the front door.

I hear conversations going on inside of the home as we approach the front door. All of us stayed in our wolf form. I was prepared to fight any of them. They better turn over, Bella, and Christa, safely to us.

Another howl relented air that of, Embry, and Quail, and that caught their attention to the ones inside. There is someone opening the front door it is Carlisle and he has his hand on the door knob. There Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper and one male vampire with red eyes.

What also caught my attention? Esme she comes out of the house and she stands with them on front porch. And then, someone else came out of the house and it is, Bella. She still looked the same with her brown eyes. I don't hear any heart beat coming from her. They did change her. Why does she still look the same? I don't see Christa with her and I hear one heart beat in the house.

"Jake what on earth are you doing here?" Bella asked. She approached me and she has no fear of me. Jasper is flanking her side and he puts Bella behind him. That is until, Bella stopped, Jasper from putting her behind him and she comes from behind him and faces her back towards, Jasper front. His hand is on Bella the whole time. She still smells the same but; her scent is sticky sweet smelly scent of a vampire. She smells bad to me.

"Will one of you phase so we can discuss this as adults?" Jasper asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Present time six hours later sunrise**

**Bella Point of view**

Christa around 1PM in morning she yelled for me after, our discussions downstairs were over. Everyone was concern for her and followed me to her room. She needed to get out of bed to pee. She couldn't figure out how to maneuver her body out of bed with all the pillows, which surrounded her and other pillows on the floor. The pillows were put on the floor in case she rolled over onto the floor in the night. Her temporary bed is high off the floor and it is four poster bed and fit for a queen. Today her furniture should arrive with her toddler bed that is flatbed with two safety bars on each side. Christa furniture is all in white. It is low to ground for her to get out of bed. I have a king size flatbed that should arrive today. It has a satin white pillow headboard and black oak around it. All my furniture is in the color of black oak in the bedroom suits. Jasper happens to like black too. I hate beds that you have to practically, get a ladder to get on the damn thing. I am a vampire and I should not have a problem getting on one now.

Esme is going to decorate Christa room with zoo animals which are her favorites. Her room will have painted mural of Panda bears and Giraffes and Tigers on the walls. Those are her favorite animals at the zoo. It will be painted with a jungle theme. Emmett is on board to help with her room. He is going out to buy her stuffed Pandas and Giraffes and Tigers that are her favorite zoo animals. Her room will be across from us in, Jasper's wing of the house. She is scared of dolls. I cannot figure that out. One day I need to talk to her over that issue. No one can buy her a doll for a present. Jasper and I agree that our bedroom will have a beach theme. He wanted me to have the bedroom of my dreams. I wanted my office in a desert theme it, will remind me of, Phoenix and San Diego. San Diego and Phoenix is surrounded by the desert where it is always warm and sunny. His office is strictly western theme and his furniture is in brown russet oak. He has a saddle and spurs and a cowboy hat that laps over a wooded bench horse. He has a pair of civil war boots that he wore in the civil war that is glassed incased and sitting on a shelf. His office has western paintings that he painted himself. I am in awe of his talent. He did show me his art studio. He loves to paint. Our offices are on the side of our bedroom which Esme wants to enlarge for us to have a master suite with a master bathroom. We settled on agreements with the design of the rooms.

We all sat around to get to know each other. I do like Pete and Charlotte. They raise horses on their land and Christa like horses too. I pointed out to them that, Christa has a Shetland pony on, Stan's farm. His name is Rocky and he is gentle with her. Jasper's eyes lighted up after hearing that information. He told Pete to get her a Shetland pony from him as a gift to her. He wanted her pony to be on his ranch. Jasper did tell me he is taking us to see his ranch in El Paso, Texas. Charlotte and Pete live close by to Jasper. Jasper owns much of the land and Pete owns about a third of it.

It is close to 6 AM and we hear there is howling relenting in the air. It alerted us that something is outside. Carlisle went to front door and he opened up the door. Emmett and Jasper and Peter flanking his side. Esme stepped out to the front porch to see what the commotion is all about.

"Charlotte if you will keep an eye out on, Christa, for me. I am going to go outside to see what it is all about." I say to her and she goes upstairs. I decided to step outside to see what is taking them so long. What do I see my pack brothers here? I know them well. I move forward with my legs to meet them. That is until; Jasper took me and he placed me behind him. I stepped forward around Jasper standing there and I move to front of him with my back in front of his body. Jasper tenses up and he placed his hand on me.

"Will one of you phase so we can discuss this as adults?" Jasper asked. I had my hand in his and Jacob saw it with his own eyes. He nodded to me and then turned his head towards others in his pack that are surrounding him. He howls out his orders and we wait for him. Jacob his color of his fur is russet a little of brown and tan combined. I know Jacob won't hurt me. I do see Embry and he has grey fur with black spots. Seth is standing next to him and he has brown and grey and black color in his fur. There is Paul and he stands a little taller and he has brown fur. And then there is Quail and he is on the right side of Jacob and his color of his fur is reddish brown tints in it.

It is 7:30 AM and soon Christa will wake-up and yelling for me. She normally gets out of bed at 8AM. Charlotte is in the house with her and she is in her temporary room watching over, Christa. Everyone here is overprotective of her. We are outside to attend to the shape-shifters. Jacob is angry and I have known him the longest. I had to think of a way to get out of this situation and defuse it at the same time. Here it is I woke-up not long ago as a newborn and I had to deal with so much in a short amount of time.

I saw Embry mouth wide open and he is chopping his razor sharp teeth together. He repeated this action over and over again. He growled and he slowly charged towards my family. I ran at vampire speed in front of him. I raised my hand up in the air.

"Stop Embry let us explain." I say to him and he snarls at me and he started to charge after, me. Jasper came to me at vampire speed to get me out of the way. He growl at Embry. But, I took my hand in the air and I pushed it forward towards him. There is an invisible blue light and the force in light in my hand it, bounced on, Embry and he went flying across the yard and he landed on his ass and his tail is sticking out. I didn't have to touch him. Jasper and Peter and Carlisle they stare at me with recognition written on their features. Something told me, that they knew what I just did. The rest of the pack didn't know what to make of it. How did I do that without touching him?

"Christa please honeys don't go outside." I heard Charlotte say to Christa from inside the house. We all turn our heads towards the front door. We all notice the front door is standing wide opened. Christa came out of the front door and Char was after, her. She is still in her pajamas. Emmett he catches her before, she took off running and he held her close to him. She is wiggling about in his arms and she wants down.

"Oh! Momma look there are doggie horses. Come here doggie horse, come here."….she motions with her hand for one of them to come to her…."Now sit, stay, be good doggie horsey."…..she claps her hands together and she is giggling…. The entire wolf pack is standing still watching her reactions…."Momma do we got doggie bones? I want to feed one."….Emmett is about to lose his composure and he is giggling…. "What are their names? Can I ride one of the doggie horses? Can I keep them momma?" Christa asked me and she is pleading me with her eyes. I look at her in Emmett's arms and smile at her. How could I not refuse her? I cannot explain to her about them. Emmett loses it and he has his hand clutching his stomach and he got down on his knees on the ground and he is losing his composer. He is laughing hysterically. He is still holding Christa in one arm. Now entire pack is howling in laughter and I do hear Jacob guffaws in his voice. Jasper and Peter and Carlisle they are laughing at Christa's cute remarks about the shape-shifters being, doggie horses. Esme is in fit of giggles and she is covering her mouth with her hand.

"You will get to visit the doggie horses from time to time sweetie pie, but they have to stay outdoors. No they are not staying." I say to her to appease her somewhat. She looks at me and them and she claps her hands together.

"Yah they can visit me." Christa says out-loud and she is happy she loves animals. She is like her father, Chance was about animals. I look at Jacob and he has tears in his eyes from his laughter.

"Jake can you please phase so we can talk? I need to tell you what happened." I asked him. He nods his head to me and he runs to tree line at least he came out with a pair of pants on and a shirt unbuttoned. He is standing tall as ever. Christa notices him and she wants down. I nod my head to Emmett to let her down and she came running towards, Jake.

"Uncle Jake! When did you get here?" Christa asked and Jake picks her up and he hugs her.

"I just got here sweet cheeks to see you and your mommy." Jake says to her and she smiles at him.

"Why don't we go inside to discuss this?" Carlisle asked and we all agreed and the shape-shifters took off in the tree line to phase. Christa looked at the doggie horses as she calls them and Jacob is carrying her into the house. Emmett doesn't leave her sight or Jasper.

Embry and Paul and Quail and Seth come inside the house and Christa recognized them. Everyone took a seat while, Jacob stands in the sitting room. Now would be a good time to start the conversation. Esme went to prepare Christa's breakfast and she is making enough for the pack. I know they are hungry they use up a lot of energy running all the way here from, Washington. They have a higher metabolism using up calories every time they phase. We introduced, Peter, and Charlotte to entire pack. Jasper is using his gift of calm in the room.

"What did you do to me Bells? Are you super girl with powers?" Embry asked and I smirk at him and giggle under my breath like I really need to breathe.

"I don't know Embry what power I have but you deserved it for coming after my family." I say to him and he looks pissed let him, be pissed.

"How did this happen? I want the story Bells." Jake asked. I start to pace the room. I think it has to do with me being a newborn and my emotions go all over the place.

"I tried to avoid hitting a deer on the highway and swerved to avoid hitting it. I rammed my car into a tree. I knew I was dying, Jake and didn't have much time. I was concern for Christa being hurt in the accident. I could barely open my eyes and saw an angel. I thought I was going to heaven or hell. It turned up to be Esme and she heard the crash of my car. She rescued us. I told her don't let me die my daughter needs me and don't let her die. She bit my neck and on both of my wrists. She saved my life Jake or I would have not been here for my daughter." I say to him and I let this piece of information absorb in his, _thoughts._

"Now Jake I know how you feel about us but if, Esme didn't do what she did, Bella would not be alive. She has a serve bleed out in her stomach which was caused by a piece of shard glass from her front window shield. She would have died within minutes. If, she survived her other injuries as a human, she would not ever be able to walk again. Her spine was broken in four places and she would have been confined in a wheel chair for life. Esme did it out of love for, Bella." Carlisle points out to him and he is staring down at Jake.

"I figure you were changing when, Charlie told me that you were sick and you both are staying with, Cullen's. I came here to see if, you and Christa were safe. I wanted them to turn you both over to me. I guess I am a little late for that. Are your mated to Jasper? I see his hands all over you. Hey Bells! I am so sorry for being ass and angry and I didn't want this life for you. But what is done is done. I am glad Esme did change you and you seem like old, Bells that I know. At least you are alive to be there for Christa. You do smell bad Bells no offense. Leslie wanted to make sure her sister is okay." Jacob says to me and I want to hug him.

"I seem like me and nothing is changed. I woke-up having my brown eyes instead of red. You asked about me being mated to Jasper. Yes I am and I knew he was my mate the moment I woke-up. Apparently, Jasper knew that we were mates two days ago when, Peter told him over the phone. Somehow, Alice kept that information a secret and she knew six years ago and who knows how much longer than, that. Jacob you stink. Can I hug you?" I asked and I pleaded with my puppy dog look.

"Yeah you can hug me, even though you have no heartbeat any longer, you still have a heart." Jake says to me and I go over to him and made a slight trip. He caught me and he laughed…."Gee Bells you still got the clumsiness down to pack girl. I still love you kiddo as a sister I mean. I am happy for you having Jasper here as your mate. He seems to be a healthier choice for you than, _Eddo_." Jake adds further.

Jasper had a huge grin hearing the last part of Jacob conversation.

"That goes for me too brother having Jasper as my mate. Jake I love you. Yes my clumsiness followed me into the afterlife. That sucks! How is Leslie and your son little Jacob Charlie?" I had to ask him and I adore Leslie and little Jake.

"They are doing good Bells. My wife is threating me, like always especially if; I am in kitchen hogging all the food. Little Jake still wants to be a cop like your dad. Your father went out and brought him a toddler police uniform and a toy hand cuffs and he likes to play cop. Yeah I can picture my son a cop. He will have his Uncle Charlie to guide him. I helped put out a forest fire three months ago when we had a dry spell. My partner, Steven and I noticed it and we went to work on putting out the fire before it spread. We stay busy as usual." Jake informs me. I look at him in pride that he made something of himself.

"I am proud of you being a forest ranger it suits you perfectly. So my dad is still trying to influence him to be a cop. Something tells me, little Jake will be a cop one day when, he grows-up. "I say to him and he nods his head to me in my confirmation about my dad's influence on little Jake.

"Are you keeping your father in your life? Are you going to call him?" Jake asked.

"Yes I am keeping him in my life and we will visit him. I do need to call him today even though my voice sounds different. He knows that I've been sick so maybe this will not shock him about the differences in my voice. Christa and I have moved in with Cullen's. I do want to keep my pack brothers and sisters in my life. I know I cannot visit down the reservation but maybe we can meet up here or at my dad's." I point out to Jake.

"Well, we can make an exception for you and Jasper and Christa to come down to the reservation. Since, I am tribal leader now after my father passed away six months ago. Good you are keeping Charlie in your life it would kill him." Jake says to me and I am happy that I can visit them.

"That is great Jake that we are invited to come down to reservation." I say to him and Esme comes into the sitting room.

"Jacob I will take care of Bella and treat her right and like my queen. Her daughter has grown on all of us and we are fond of her and overprotective over her." Jasper says to Jacob and Jacob shakes his hand and he does smile at him.

"Well, at least you are a better choice than, he was. I will be keeping tabs on their wellbeing for us and Charlie though. It is a fair warning for you." Jake says to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Jacob." Jasper reassures him. Jasper smiles at him.

"I've breakfast ready for you guys if you are hungry." Esme says to them and their noses smell the bacon, eggs and waffles in the air that Esme made for them. I smell it too.

"Sure we would love some Esme." Seth says to her and they follow Esme to the kitchen. I needed a moment to myself. It has been an exhausting day for me emotionally and I don't feel sleepy. I wish I could sleep. I step outside for a while needing fresh air. They are in there chowing down on their food. Jake is spending some time with, Christa and she is laughing at, Jake. He could always make her laugh. I stare at the sky and I feel Jasper embrace me around the waist from behind me. He holds me close to him.

"You are overwhelmed today let me help you. And you faced a shape-shifter that was about to attack you and our family. You still have no preservation still darling. But, you manage to land Embry on his ass without touching him. Your eyes are dark and it is time to hunt. You will have to do this every day for the first few months are to hunt that is because you are a newborn. I will take you hunting tonight." Jasper says to me and I feel peace when I am with him. It is like all my worries melt away.

"Yes I am overwhelmed but I am okay. This is lot to take in for me in the short amount of time waking-up as a newborn. I will manage though. What was that thing with my hand? I saw a blue light and the force of the energy from the light did something to make, Embry went flying across the lawn. When I woke-up I could identify smells of everyone in the room. It is still new and strange to me what I can do. These things will take time for me to understand." I say to him and he looks at me with love in his eyes and I feel his love for me already. I see in the corner of my eye Carlisle and Peter decided to join us.

"We heard your conversation Bella. My theory is you are mental and physical shield. It is your physical shield manifested and came out when, you felt threaten by, Embry. Edward couldn't read your mind so you are a mental and physical shield on both counts. You heighten senses of smelling are a part of the vampire nature. It will become stronger with age. You are a well-controlled vampire most wake-up from the change and react differently than, you did. They would come out of the change and unable to have normal conversations. Emmett woke-up from the change and he was hard to deal with at first. It was Rosalie who kept him calm due to being mated to him. Esme woke-up in good control but, she did slip a few times at first. No one is perfect. Rosalie did fine waking-up from the change that is until she got revenge of, Royce, and his minions. I didn't blame her one bit. Edward reacted like a kid waking-up from the change. I had to work with him acting more like an adult. But he was stuck as a teenager in the head with no concept of being an adult. You are the exception Bella and you are doing remarkably well too and I am proud of you." Carlisle says to me and I can understand why others would do well and other not so well waking-up from the change.

"Thanks dad that means a lot. Did you see any other gifts in me?" I asked him. He looked at Peter and he stepped in front of me and stared at me for a moment.

"Damn! She is a tracker much like, Jasper can do. She will need training from you major. She is a mental and physical shield. She has good control as well as a compassionate soul like, Carlisle. She has Esme caring temperament like her when, Esme goes out of her way to take care of others. Bella you have the best of four gifts and my mental guru told me that you do. I don't need Eleazar to read you to see what your gifts are. You are going to be terrific sugar." Peter says to me and I am stunned into revelation knowing these facts.

"Who is Eleazar?" I asked and Jasper faces me and he tells me.

"Eleazar is from, Denali coven in Alaska. Tanya is the head of that coven. Eleazar was with the Volturi for a time and he can read gifts in humans and vampires. Do you remember anything about them? I remember Edward told you about them." Jasper says to me and I had to think back in my mind about the Denali's.

"It is only the name of them comes to my mind. I don't remember too much." I say to them and Jasper he holds me close to him.

"That is alright darling sometimes coming out of the change we remember some things and other things we don't remember. I hear a van in the drive." Jasper says to me and I become alarmed. He felt my fear. Peter ran at the end of the drive.

"It is the movers, Jasper and they are here with, Bella's things." I hear Peter say.

"Jasper! You need to take Bella to hunt now and we will deal with the movers ourselves." Carlisle orders Jasper to do. Jasper takes my hand and we speed off into the wood. Jasper explained the reason why dad gave that order to him. He explained to me about the movers being humans. By taking me away from the scene help prevent accidents. Now I can see why Carlisle gave that order to Jasper. I manage to take down two deer and felt full. Jasper kissed me in forest and we had a make-out session. Jake and the pack meet us in the front lawn and they told us that they need to get back to Washington. They have their families and jobs to get back too. He did say he would be in touch. Embry apologized for his outburst towards me and my family. The pack even helped the movers get our things settle in our new rooms. Emmett and Peter explained to pack about the nomads in area. Jacob and the pack did come across the pile of ashes on their way here.

I did call my dad and he is happy to hear from me, even though my voice is different. He and Sheila are planning to come in two weeks to see us. I informed him that Christa and I moved in with, Cullen's. I told my father that Jasper and I are mates. He was furious at first and then he thought about it and he told me, he cannot judge for now that he has to see it for himself. He wants to make sure; Jasper is right man for me. We are expecting their visit in two weeks. I am not prepared for Volturi and their visit in two weeks after my dad's visit. As a matter fact I am a little nervous with their visit. Peter and Charlotte are leaving within a week. Jasper and I haven't had any time for ourselves. I want desperately, for us to claim each other. I feel that he does too. I have fallen in love with him and still need to confess to him that fact.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters. Thanks for all those who are following this story and your sweet reviews. Please check out my other stories.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him. Bella faces her past with Jacob and fights Embry without touching him in the last chapter.**

**Chapter Nine **

**Present Day Two days later**

**Jasper Point of View**

Peter and Charlotte headed back for Texas today. They needed to attend to the horses. Bella and Charlotte became close friends. They love Bella and her daughter, Christa. Now it is the six of us here. Carlisle is a work at the hospital. Esme and Emmett just got through with Christa room. We showed Christa her new room and she was jumping up and down and squealing in excitement. She looked adorable with her reactions seeing her room for the first time. Christa loves her new room designed with jungle theme and her favorite zoo animals. Now they are doing our master bedroom and master bath. I helped torn down two walls in my bedroom to enlarge the room. Bella and I are staying in her room on the third level.

Bella called the dean of, _Grand Forks University_ and he told her the position is opened on December the fourth. She will have to teach for two weeks and then, it lets out for Christmas break. We feel Bella will be ready by then. The English instructor is leaving for a position in UK. I have already gone back to work even though my chest kills me being far away from, Bella.

I am going to take Bella on a date tonight. She is not ready for public yet being a newborn. I thought I would take her for a hunt tonight while; Christa is sleeping and takes a blanket with me and some music. I want so bad to claim her and I feel from her lust for me. It is time we took our relationship to next level. I feel from her emotions that she is radiating mostly love pouring off of her for me. I have fallen in love with her and it took me by storm hard and fast how quickly it happened.

Christa comes in family room with her new stuffed giraffe. She loves stuffed animals. Emmett went to a, _Toy's UR Us_ and brought out the store. Bella and Esme are designing our bed and bath with a beach theme. I am sitting down watching the history channel. She hops in my lap wanting to be held. I take my hand over her soft curls and caress her locks of her hair. She is an adorable sweet girl.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Christa asks and she looks at me and I look at her. If, she wants me as her daddy I would be happy to adopt her. I would need to discuss this with Bella first. I can imagine Bella would want her to keep her name, Haller in there somewhere. She could be Christa Isabella Haller Whitlock.

"Only if, you want me too Christa and I would love to be your new daddy." I say to her and she smiles.

"Good I need a daddy. Do you know why I am scared of dolls?" Christa asked me and Bella did tell me she is scared of dolls. This would be a good time to get it out of her when, she is offering her reasons why.

"Why are you scared of dolls?" I asked her and waiting for her answer to me.

"It's because they are pretty and it has something to do with, Royce. I don't know who Royce is." Christa says to me and everyone with vampire hearing came down and heard what she said to me. Royce is the one who is responsible for, Rosalie's transformation. Emmett looks like he seen a ghost. Could it be possible that reincarnation exist?

"Sweetie pie what do you know about Royce?" Bella asked her and she is stunned about her knowledge of Royce. Bella was told the story about, Royce through, Rosalie. She was telling her about her transformation a month before, the fight with Victoria and her newborns.

"Nothing momma but his name popped up in my head. I am scared of dolls because they are pretty." Christa says to her mother. We all look at Christa together not knowing what to make of it. Emmett doesn't know what to make of it either.

"It is okay sweetie you are not in trouble. Are you ready for some lunch?" Bella asked her and she nods her head yes to her mother.

"How about you go with me to make your lunch?" Esme asked her and she hops off of my lap and takes Esme hand and they go into the kitchen. Esme feels we need to discuss this without her being around. We all love that little girl with all of our hearts.

"You told me that, Christa was born on May the third in 2010. That is the same day Rosalie died. I am beginning to wonder if, reincarnation exists. Why would she mention Royce and the name popped up in her thoughts? She doesn't need counseling for something like this. I have tons of degrees in Physiology. I am going to have to discuss the possibilities with, Carlisle. He would shed light on the situation." I say to them and Bella comes to me and I held her in my lap. I feel her confusion coming off of her in waves. She is mother of Christa and that is normal for any mother's, reactions.

"I am stunned about Royce name popping up in her thoughts and about dolls being pretty. Rosalie told me about her transformation and how she hated beauty because of, Royce. She knew she is beautiful but wanted more in life. So she is scared of dolls because they are pretty. It reminds her of beauty alone. Rosalie told me that is was beauty that got her in trouble in the first place with, Royce. She wanted what Vera had a husband and a child and Vera was plain and an ordinary girl. Christa is a beautiful little girl and she has mine and her father's traits in her. She loves animals like, Chance did. One time Christa and I went to visit my dad in Forks. We stayed there during Thanksgiving holidays. I noticed one day she was with her papa, Charlie and he was working on his GM tuck outside the house. She picked up a wrench from his tool box and she wanted to help him. My father let her pretend she was working on the truck with him. He held her while; her head was under the hood of the truck. She had the wrench in her hand and she was moving it back and forth pretended to screw something on the engine. Kids like to pretend things and that is normal. Rosalie worked on cars and loved it." Bella points out to us. Emmett came out of his induce haze from hearing what Christa said. He looked at his sister on what she told us.

"I remember what you told me Bells."… "Emmett something tells me another, Rosy is out there for you too. She will come in a small package and she will be just like her but, she will look different.'…."I am beginning to wonder if, reincarnation does exist. Maybe something deep down you does know Bells and you aren't aware of it. Why would you say she would come in a small package? Christa is small and she looks different than, Rosalie did. She does love animals like her father. She has some of your personality in her. I notice Christa reminds me of Rosy in some ways. I cannot pin point what it is. Now this Royce's name pops in her thoughts." Emmett says to us and Bella looked at Emmett in deep thought of what she did tell him a long time ago. My cell phone is ringing; '_The eyes of Texas are Upon Us_,' Peter's ring tone.

"Hey Pete what is up?" I asked and I put it on speaker phone maybe something else is going to happen.

"Jasper to let you know my mental guru went off in my thoughts. Rosalie's soul lives in Christa. I don't know if, reincarnation exists but my mental guru told me, a part of, Rosalie's soul went into, Christa at the time of her birth. You know it is never wrong. What time did Rosalie die? What time was Christa born on May the third?" Peter asked. I looked at Emmett and Bella at the same time.

"Peter, Christa was born on May the third in 2010 and the time was 4:20 PM in the afternoon." Bella says to him.

"Peter, Rosalie died at 4:20 PM in the afternoon that is the time I'd double over in pain. I knew it was that time of day when, Edward and Alice killed my, Rosy." Emmett says to him. We all look at each other stunned on Peter's revelation to us.

"Well, that answers my question then, my mental guru told me that is the same time that Rosalie soul went into, Christa. Bella you must be confused by all of this don't. You told Emmett that Rosalie would come into a small package. You must have seen some of Rosalie personality in her as well. Don't worry she is her mother and father through and through. She will have Rosalie's soul in her. Is there anything else you noticed about Christa?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah I do when she flips her hair behind her when, she walks. Rosalie did the same." Bella says to him and Emmett is stunned.

"Well, Rosalie did do that a lot and I noticed Christa does it too." I say to her and put a protective arm around Bella.

"Oh while I got you on the phone the Volturi are sending Jane and Alec to oversee you have been changed, Bella. You need to be yourself and show them you are still a clumsy. This way they don't know of your gifts. If, you show them of your gifts the Volturi would take interest in you. Jane and Alec will tell Aro about it. Jane and Alec will leave as soon as they see you have been changed and report to kings that you have been changed and you are clumsy and still trip over your own two feet. They want stable guards for their kingdom not those that trip over their own two feet." Pete says to us over the phone.

"Got it Pete I will do my best to trip in front of them." Bella says to him and she giggles she is self-conscious about being clumsy. Her being clumsy will be her saving grace from the three kings.

"Anything else you know Pete?" I asked him and waiting for him to answer me.

"No not at this time major. You guys take care. We will see you guys around, March when you guys come to visit us. I have miniature pony I am going to look at in Santa Fe, New Mexico from a breeder for, Christa. Char and I are on the way there. I will give you call in a few days." Peter says to us.

"Okay Pete sees you then." I say to him and hung up.

Carlisle came in after I hung up and we explained to him of our conversations and what Peter revealed. Carlisle did tell us that he knew of a few cases like this when, someone dies their soul goes into another person's body. It doesn't mean that they take over the body completely just some of the personalities of the dead person comes to light. He told us Christa does take over her mother and father though. She will carry the soul of, Rosalie in her personality. It doesn't mean Christa will be like, Rose a hundred percent. Bella was in deep though earlier about what she said to Emmett a long time ago. She did tell Emmett that there is another Rosalie out there and she will come in a small package and look different. Christa looks and acts differently. There are some things that, Rose did comes out of, Christa though. That is what Bella noticed and why she said that to Emmett. Maybe Rose wanted to live on in that special little girl of ours for all of us including living on for, Emmett. That is our conclusion about why Rosalie wanted to live on in that little girl of ours. She wanted to be around us in one way or another.

Emmett brought up to us that Christa is going to be his future mate. Bella told him she wants Christa to have a normal childhood and when, she goes to high school and starts hanging out with friends and dating boys. She wants her to be normal. She told Emmett if, Christa feels the same way for you in future then, it is a go with her. But, she needs to dates others and compares her feeling before; she could be ready for him. Emmett saw the truth in her words to him and he is willing to accept it all. He told us she needs to be a kid first. He told us protecting her always will be his top priority.

It is 10:00 PM and Christa is asleep and I am getting ready to take Bella to hunt and take a blanket and my music player with me. I want to dance with her under the stars at night. I desperately want to claim her like she does for me. I even went out and brought her a dozen of pink roses and gave it to her as a gift. She had to put them into a vase of water. There she is she is coming downstairs from checking on Christa before she hunted. I am going to ask her about adopting Christa and if she tells me yes. I am going to get Jenks to get the paperwork ready for us.

"I am ready Jasper to go." Bella says to me and he takes my hand we went out the front door and speed off in the forest. I watched her from a far taking down a mountain lion and she drank from his neck its sweet blood. She buries her kill in the ground below. She looks at me with her black eyes staring at me and licking her lips from the blood trickling down on her lips. Now that is hot!

I laid down the blanket and turned the music on. And she is giving me the come helter looked with her finger and motions for me to come here. I better damn do what my woman wants. I dance with her for a few minutes under the stars with the music playing. I had Metric playing, _Am Yours_.

I couldn't resist kissing her lips and tasting the fresh blood in her mouth. I held her close to me and had my hand on her hair and she is pulling me closer to her with her force of her arms. We continued to kiss without stopping. She tore off my clothes in no time and there are pieces of tarred clothing that hit the ground. I looked down and I am standing naked before, her. I thought two can play this game but then again I don't want any other males seeing her naked. I slowly helped her get out of her clothes. Bella still has to have help in dressing.

"Oh Jasper take me now and make me yours. I need you so badly." Bella says to me and I looked at my mate's body and she is breathtaking in the nude. I lay her gently on the blanket and I position myself on top of her feeling her breast pressed against my chest. I pepper her with kisses starting with her neck and bite down on her collar bone claiming her as mine. She did the same on me. I licked her mating mark with my venom to seal it.

"You are so beautiful Isabella and I am in love with you." I say to her and she leans in and kisses me and she coops a feel on my length and it felt good with her hand around it.

"I am in love with you too Jasper. Please make love to me. I can say you are huge and will it fit?" Bella says to me. I happen to like calling her by her actual name; Isabella it means beautiful in Italian and Spanish.

"Yes it will fit my Isabella. Are you ready? I will take as much pain from you as possible." I say to her and she nods her head to give me permission to enter her. I enter her slowly so she can adjust to my size. I began to pump my length back and forth in slow motion and hearing her moan in ecstasy. We continue making love through the night. We did manage to take out three trees fucking against them hard and fast like, a jack hammer. We laid there watching the sunset over the mountains and holding each other. This is first time Bella has been away from, Christa, since they both came to live with us.

"I want to call you, Isabella for it means beautiful in Spanish and Italian. Do you mind? Christa asked me to be her new daddy. I want to adopt that girl. I want you to know I love her like my own and I will respect your decisions. She can be, Christa Isabella Haller Whitlock and I can have Jenks get the paperwork ready." I say to her and he positions herself on top of me and she looks at me with her arms balanced across my chest.

"Yes only you can call me, Isabella. You can adopt her as your own. I do want her to keep the Haller name out of respect of her father's given name. It is okay is she referred as, Haller Whitlock. When we go to Texas we need to make a detour to Joplin. Christa and I need to see Chance's parents. Christa and I are the only ones left for them. She can get a chance to ride her pony, Rocky while, she is there." Bella says to me. I am happy she agreed with me on the adoption. I will call Jenks once we get back to house.

"I am happy to be her father and yes we will go and see her other set of grandparents too. We should head home soon Christa will wake-up needing her mother." I say to her and kiss her tenderly on her lips.

"I love you Jasper and always will." Bella says to me and I help her get dressed. My clothes are a goner. I picked up my cell phone and wallet and wrapped the blanket around my waist.

"I love you Isabella and that is forever." I say to her and give her a piggy back ride on my back speeding home. Bella wants to make a special breakfast for Christa this morning. We agree not talk to her about Rosalie or Royce at this time. One day when she is older and she can understand what this means having a soul of a dead person live in you. I know it is weird having Rosalie my twin sister for all purposes live in Christa. But she will remain a mommy's girl and she does have both set of her parent's personalities too. That is what counts.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters. Thanks for all those who are following this story and your sweet reviews. Please check out my other stories.**

**I want to try and get this story finished as well as From Earthquake to Tsunami to finding love first. Then I will start working on better the second time around and my heart belongs to empathy and sneaking up on an FBI Agent Swan. **

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him. Bella faces her past with Jacob and fights Embry without touching him in the last chapter. And chapter nine they found out Rosalie's soul went into Christa's at the time of her birth.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Present Day Five days later**

**Bella's Point of View**

It was a shock five days ago we find out; Rosalie's soul went into, Christa's at the time of her birth. So far I do see some of mine and Chance personalities in her though. But, there are times when she does act like, Rosalie. Carlisle says it is possible for someone that dies and their soul goes into another. He has seen a few cases of it personally. He told us about a male that he took care of at one of the hospitals that he worked at and he died. He had a wired sense of humor and he would speak of, Laura Beth his dead wife. One day Carlisle took care of a small boy with a broken arm in the ER and this was when he worked at, New York hospital. The little boy he took care of had a wired sense of humor and made him laugh and he mentioned, Laura Beth, name to him. Then realization hit him that the male which he took care of died seven years ago. How would the boy know about Laura Beth? Carlisle asked him about it and the boy didn't have a clue that she was to him. Maybe there is a reason for some people dying and going into another body. For some reason Rosalie's soul went into my daughter wanting to live through my little girl. Christa has become everyone's girl around here. One day we will explain to her what it means. Not now she is too little to understand.

Emmett is willing to wait on Christa to be his. He told me that she is different from his Rosy but, he wants her to be Christa who we all know from the inside and out. He doesn't want her to be hundred percent of his Rosy. He is willing to let her grow-up at a slow pace and go to school and hang out with friends and then date boys. He wants her willing to come to him if, she ever has deep feelings for him. I told him that is fine by me. He would be good to her. Christa told me his body temperature feels warm to her.

I let Christa open-up her gift from dad and Sheila that they sent her through the mail. They brought her a Lego Farm set. Emmett is in her room helping her create the animals. Jasper wants to create a Lego zoo for her and he has gone to, _Toys UR US_, to buy out the store. Emmett and Jasper plan to help her create a zoo. Carlisle went to Lowes to get a plywood flat board for her to use for her Lego creations. So she can create her animal farm and zoo. They both have gone shopping together.

Esme and I did our bedroom with my furniture that is in black wood and my king size flat bed. Esme made canopy netting that is hanging from the vaulted ceiling to go over our bed. She painted the walls calm pale blue with a beach theme painted on the walls. Jasper helped painted it. Esme supervised him painting the walls into murals. There are black and white photos of sea shells and fish hanging on the walls. She designed the master bath the same color and theme. There are actual live palms trees in the bath and the corners of our room in huge ceramic vases. She made glass jars in different sizes and had sea shells in the jars with lids on them. She placed them around various places in the room. Jasper and I love our new room with master bath. There is two person rain shower stall in there along with a roman tub for two. Jasper and I use that quite often. She ordered a bamboo fan that is hanged-up on wall over the bed. There is bamboo love seat and chair that is in pale blue that sits facing the window looking out. The center there is a bamboo glass coffee table. It is nice to have a quiet place to sit and read a book and look out the window at the same time. The drapes and comforter on the bed is made of satin and in the color of white.

Esme is still working on my study. She told me to stay out of it until; she is ready to reveal it to me. I will let her do her magic. I told her it is time she opens-up her own interior designing firm. She told me she wants to wait until; Christa is in high school before, she opens-up her own business. She is needed as mine babysitter while, Jasper and I are at work.

Jasper got Jenks to get the paperwork ready for adopting Christa. Now all I have to do is sign them. I am getting ready to do that now. I have the pen and documents in my hand sitting in living room. There are other documents here stating that all of Jasper's assets and properties are in my name also. He has his land and house in El Paso, Texas and one property in Durham in the United Kingdom. It is a farmhouse and land. His house is sitting on _Elemore Lane, Hetton Le Hill_. The property is worth about 1,250,000 pounds and has five bedrooms. I really hate math I do. I cannot figure out that equation. I always had to go to Angela for math solving she is the best at that. I would love to go there and see it for myself. Jasper wants me to sign those too.

I hear Jasper and Carlisle is back from shopping at toy store and Lowes. I see them walk in with their arms full and Carlisle is holding a good size plywood board that is flat in his hand. Carlisle is going upstairs to Christa's room to give her the board. Jasper drops the bags on the floor and he comes my way and he sits beside me. I have the papers in my hand. He places a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you darling. Did you sign the papers yet?" He asked me and he has his arm around my back of my neck and shoulder.

"I was about to sign the documents until I read this one your property in Durham. I would love to go see the farmhouse. I was never good in math or how to calculate the conversion of foreign currency. What are 1,250,000 in the British pound? I always had to go to Angela for my math solving." I say to him and he looks at me and he smiles. I give him a kiss on his lips. He breaks away from the kiss.

"Well, darling that is in US dollar worth about 2,103, 187 dollars. I brought that back in 2010 visiting my ancestor's home land. That is where my father and mother came from. They moved to USA around 1837. They were born in Durham, UK. They settled in Houston, Texas and were farmers. I was born in 1844 in Houston and I had only one sib and my sister name is, Bethany Ann. You knew she married, Esme great-great-grandfather, William Platt. My father's name is, Charles Stanley Whitlock and my mother's name is, Lillian Eunice Williams- Whitlock. It was just me and my little sister in the family. Yes darling we can go there anytime you want. I want it to be your home too. I have photos of the house inside and out. We can put our own touches to it." Jasper says to me. Emmett and Christa come downstairs and Carlisle is holding her. She is excited to see Jasper. She wants down and Carlisle puts her down and she runs straight into Jasper's arms.

"Hey daddy Emmy helped me made farm animals with the Legos. You want to see it." Christa says to him. Jasper nods his head, _yes._

"Sure I will sweetie pie. Isabella please signs the papers. I have something to give you Christa. You see those bags on the floor there it is all yours." Jasper says to us and I take the pen in my hand and sign my name to adoption papers as well as his assets and properties deeds. It is official that Jasper is now Christa father. He takes a peep at my signature and he is happy. I can feel it.

Christa sits on the floor and goes through all the bags. She takes out all the Legos out of the bags and takes a look at them. There must be at least thirty sets of Legos. She is clapping her hands and giggles.

"Thanks daddy for Legos. I love you." Christa says to him and Jasper goes over to sit with her on the floor and she gives him a kiss on his cheek. Jasper takes her and he sits her on his lap in pretzel style on the floor.

"You are welcome my daughter. I love you too. Isabella thanks for signing those papers. Now it is official I am her father." Jasper says to me. He winks at me.

"You are welcome my cowboy." I say to him. Everyone helped to get her new Legos to her room. We saw Emmett and Christa's creations of farm animals on the plywood on the floor. They did an amazing job on it.

"Well, she did have my help and we are going to create a barn next. It is time for her dinner and bath and bedtime. We can do the barn tomorrow. I need to go out and hunt. Do you want to come with me sis? You need to hunt." Emmett says to me in above a whisper to me. He didn't want Christa to know we hunt.

"Sure I will after we get her feed." I say to him.

"Bella I am going to make her fish, rice and broccoli. You told me she should eat healthy and mentioned to me, she likes cod. I will grill it for her." Esme says to me and I go downstairs to help her get Christa's dinner ready. Esme and I work well together on projects around here and in the kitchen. Jasper showed me all the photos he took of the farmhouse and land. Esme told us she could help with our ideas on the house. We plan to go there in next year in spring. Carlisle told us we can fly in their jet to UK. Jasper has a pilot licenses. I am excited to go to my first overseas trip.

It was around 8PM and we had Christa in bed and she is sound asleep. Jasper and Esme were working on my office together. He is painting the walls in there. Emmett and I went to hunt together. We speed off into the terrain near, _Rocky Candy Mountain._ I see Emmett is fighting with a bear. He is swatting the bear and punching it with his hands. You would think he is, _Mohamed Ali_ in the fighting rink. Finally, the bear breaks free and it gets on his legs and his paws to ground charges after, Emmett.

"Bring it on bear come and get me. NANA! " Emmett says to bear and he sticks his tongue at the bear. He is teasing the bear. That is so like Emmett to that. I laugh at him and his antics. Emmett starts to run away from the bear and the bear charges at him and he takes him by his neck and snaps it neck and drinks from it.

"Well, big bear it was worth the fighting you. Thanks for the refill." Emmett says to bear and he takes his kill and buries him in the ground. I already feed on a mountain lion and their blood is sweet.

"Emmett I can see why you like to get revenge on bears and play with your food. It is a riot looking at you far away going after, bear." I say to him and he giggles and we are sitting down on the ground. Emmett and I have a pack once a week that we go hunt together as brother and sister. It gives us time together. Jasper doesn't mind at all and he knows Emmett will keep me safe.

"Yeah ever since, that bear kill me it has been my mission sissy to get revenge on bears. I like wrestling with them too. They give me a run for my money." Emmett says to me. He is such a big kid in a man's vampire body. I shake my head back and forth thinking all of his wresting adventures with bears fighting them.

Emmett and I smell what seems like vampires that are coming close to this area. They are not from our family. We both got up from the ground and Emmett places me behind him. It is dark outside and we can see the stars in the heavens.

They are getting closer to us. Emmett and I are on alert. What do we see? It is three vampires off in the distant slowly approaching us. There are two females and one male vampire. They look terrible like they have been in a fight and there are cracks in their skin where their limbs were torn off. Their clothes are tattered. They smell of salt water from the ocean and they must have swim across the ocean. Suddenly, their bodies drop on the ground in front of us. Their bodies lay on the ground near the, _Rocky Candy Mountains._

Emmett and I took a look at the three of them. It is Jane and Alec! What has happen to them? They were supposed to be here two weeks from now checking on my change. That is what Pete told us a few days ago. Something diffidently went wrong at Volturi.

"Emmett call Carlisle tells him he is needed here. It is Jane and Alec from the Volturi." I say to him and he gets out his phone. I remember Carlisle stayed with Volturi for a while. He knows Jane and Alec.

I slowly approach the three Volturi guards and begin to except their bodies. They looked worse for wear.

"What happened to you, Jane?" I asked her. I do remember she inflicted pain on Edward in the throne room and she tried it on me.

"It was the Romanians and Egyptians they stormed the castle. Everyone is gone. Help us please!" She says to me. Emmett is on his phone. Jane and Alec looked terrible and the female with them. This must be his mate Emmett told me about. Her name is Lisa this is girl that Alice and Edward changed.

"Carlisle you need to get here fast. We are near the, _Rocky Candy Mountains_ due north. There is a problem and bring, Jasper." Emmett says to him…."We will be there son and hang on." I hear him say. Now we wait for Carlisle and Jasper and they would know what to do. Emmett and I tried to prop Jane and Alec bodies up. But they are too weak and so is the other female. Their bodies are lying on the ground. I wonder how many Romanians and Egyptians are in their coven to take out the Volturi.

Damn! This is not good who would rule over the uncontrollable vampires. It was five minutes later we see in the distant Carlisle and Jasper and they approached the scene. Jasper's cell phone is going off. It is the ring tone for Peter; _the eyes of Texas are Upon Us._ They snapped their heads down and looked down at the three vampires lying on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters. Thanks for all those who are following this story and your sweet reviews. Please check out my other stories.**

**I want to try and get this story finished as well as From Earthquake to Tsunami to finding love first. Then I will start working on better the second time around and my heart belongs to empathy and sneaking up on an FBI Agent Swan. **

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him. Bella faces her past with Jacob and fights Embry without touching him in the last chapter. And chapter nine they found out Rosalie's soul went into Christa's at the time of her birth. Chapter Ten Bella and Emmett run into only three remaining guards for Volturi.**

**This story maybe a little longer than I thought originally with twenty chapters at first. It may go on with a few more.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Present day three hours later**

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I am in my study thinking how this family is coming together for the better. Just having Bella and Christa here has brightened up our lives, tremendously. Peter told the kids that Rosalie's soul lives in, Christa. After some time observing her she does have some of, Rosalie's quirks. But, she does have a separate personality than, she did. I notice Christa has a caring soul just like her mother and she looks a lot like her mother. Bella told me she loves animals like her father, Chance did. Something tells me when she does want to be changed into a vampire. She wouldn't want to kill animals for her dinner. Christa wants to be a vet. Her father entered the Marines to get into college. Bella told us that were his dream and the only way he could afford the chance to go to vet school at, _Texas A &M University,_ that was for him to enter in the Marines. They have grants for those that want to pursue college while, serving their country. He came from a poor family.

I see a few cases of mine at a hospital where I ran across someone that dies and their soul goes into another person. Such as the little boy who I took care of in ER with a broken arm and his name is, Kevin. He had a wired sense of humor and he spoke of, Laura Beth. How would he know her? I asked him about it and he didn't have a clue that she is. I remember Frank one of my patients with a wired sense of humor and him telling me about his dead wife, Laura. Life is a mystery at times why these things happen. My cell phone rang and brought me out of my thoughts. It is Emmett we told the kids when, there is a problem while they are hunting to give one of us a call.

"Carlisle you need to get here fast. We are near the, _Rocky Candy Mountains,_ due north. There is a problem and bring, Jasper." Emmett says to me…."We will be there son and hang on." I am in my office that is sound proof. I knew Jasper and Esme are in Bella's study painting desert murals on the walls. I walked into Bella's new study and seeing them painting the walls. It looks like; Jasper is painting cactuses with a sunset over mountains in the desert.

"Jasper there is a problem. Emmett called and told me to get there fast and bring, you. They are at, _Rocky Candy Mountains_. He didn't say what it is though." I say to him. I can tell when he brings out the, _major _or _God of War_ when, his personality switched quickly into war mode. He put the paintbrush down on the floor. Esme is looking at me with worry.

"God! I hope they didn't run into some nomads. I will keep an eye on Christa. Just go Carlisle and bring the kids home safe." Esme says to me. I agree with her there bringing them home safe. Jasper and I jump out of the window in Bella's study. We speed through the forest and reached their destination. I see Bella and Emmett on the ground and there are three vampires, lying on the ground. Bella is holding one of their hands. I recognized two right away it is, Jane and Alec. Bella has Jane's hand in hers. I remember the photo of the missing girl in Billings, Montana. It is Lisa lying on the ground.

At that time Peter called Jasper told him he didn't see this happening and his mental guru told him at the last minute. I am hearing their conversations.

"What happen with you, Alec?" I asked him and begin to expect their bodies there was a fight for their lives for sure. There are tears in their limbs where their legs, arms and heads were not attached properly. There is venom leaking. They are going to need to be reattached properly. I will use my venom and possibility, Emmett, and Jasper's, too to seal their wounds. They will need to feed right away to restore their bodies to full strength. They will heal quickly.

"Carlisle the Romanians and Egyptians stormed the castle and everyone is gone. Romanians burned down the castle. There were at least hundred and fifty newborns and they were wild. We barely made it out alive and swam here. I knew you lived here and it was the plan to come to check on, Isabella's change." Alec says to me and he doses off. More like faint.

I was afraid of one of these days that the Romanians and Egyptians would retaliate against the Volturi. It looks like they were successful in achieving their goal. They have wanted them out of the way for the longest so they can be unruly and do what they wish. I am going to have to notify Eleazar about this. He would want to be informed. What are we do with the uncontrollable vampires in America without the Volturi? We have to come up with a plan for here. Romanians and Egyptians don't believe in punishments for any vampires exposing us or doing wrong. I doubt the Romanians and Egyptians would come here to start trouble. They know we are advance in technology. They live in the dark ages without technology or TV'S or anything like we do. If they did come here to cause trouble it would be broadcast through the news media. The world would find out about us. They are secretive but, unruly to do as they please. I hope they will stay in their own turf.

"Emmett goes and gets lots of animals and breaks their necks. We are going to need it for them. Jasper we are going to have to reattach their limbs properly. We are going to have to tear them off and connect them correctly, there is venom leaking. That is why they are weak. I will use my venom as well as yours and Emmett's." I say to them. I take Alec by the hand to reassure him, it is for his own good. There were times when, I stayed with them I had to reattach limbs. I know it can be painful.

"Isabella darling go home please this is something you don't need to see." Jasper says to her and I agree with him. She can barely watch a horror flick without getting scared. She is not afraid of shape-shifters or vampires only horror flicks.

"I want to stay and help, Jasper." Bella say to him and Jasper holds her closely to him.

"Darling you can barely watch a horror flick much less someone getting torn apart before, you crumble. Believe me this is going to be a horror film. When we have to tear their limbs off and reattach them properly. It is going to be gross. Trust me." Jasper says to her. He kisses her on her lips and swats her ass. He always does that to her and she likes it.

"Oh alright I will go. I will round up some clothing for them and draw them a bath in the guest bedrooms." Bella says to us. Esme will help her look for clothing for them.

"That is the spirit darling, you doing that much for them will help." Jasper says to her and she kisses him and she takes off towards home.

"Jasper uses your gift and knocked them out. This way they won't feel a thing before, we tear their limbs and heads off to reattach them properly." I say to him and he gives them a dose of lethargy to put them to sleep. Emmett and I tore apart Alec first and reattached his limbs using our venom. Jasper had Lisa and Jane tore apart in no time and he uses his venom. It looks like the cracks are beginning to heal. I gave the go ahead to Jasper to wake them. They slowly immerge out of an induce sleep.

Emmett handed Alec a deer and he began to drink from it. He will need more. Jasper did the same with Jane and Lisa. After they had a few animals they begin to look better around their eyes.

"Thank you Carlisle for helping us. Who are you two?" Jane asked as she got up slowly from the ground. She stares at Jasper and Emmett.

"I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my brother, Emmett McCarthy-Cullen." Jasper says to her and Jane's eyes widen in fear. Everyone knows his repetition at the Volturi. He is someone you wouldn't want to fool with. Peter and Charlotte have the same repetition too. They are the most feared vampire's worldwide.

"You don't have to worry about him, Jane; you make sure you don't harm what it his and you will be fine." I say to her. We are going to have to discuss where we go from here with, Jane and Alec and Lisa. They could live with us under our rules. I am sure Esme would love to gain two new daughters and a son. We do have the third floor for them to have two of the rooms.

"I understand Carlisle. What belongs to him?" Jane asked.

"Isabella is my mate and none of you are to harm her or her biological daughter, Christa who is three years old. I just adopted her. As long as you don't touch what is mine I want harm any of you. If, you do you will regret it." Jasper says to them in authority. He is in second command in the family.

"We agree Jasper sir. We are better controlled than most vampires out there. We will protect them with our life." Alec says to him.

"Okay! Jane, Alec and Lisa you all can live with us and stay if you like. We can help you get on your feet. I will give you each a startup fund, transportation, clothing and shelter. But, if you choose to stay all of you are to protect, Christa she is my granddaughter and there is no eating her. I will kill anyone that harms a hair off her head. If, you choose to stay with us and become a part of our family, you need consider in switching your diets. You will have to feed from animals. Emmett and Jasper and I will show you our way of life. Now if you don't want to become a family member. I can give all of you a small two bedroom cottage that Esme and I own and it is in Canada. You can decide what you all want to do. "I say to them. Jasper and Emmett agree with me. We can tell what the other is thinking without verbal communication. We have been together for so long we can speak to each other without words.

"It would be nice to have a family, Alec." Lisa says to him and he is holding her hand.

"Okay Lisa. What do you want sis?" Alec asked Jane.

"I am okay with it Alec and Lisa. We have two choices to stay with Cullen's under their rules or live in a small cottage in Canada. I go wherever you go." Jane says to him. It looks like they made their decision.

"Why don't we go home? We can introduce you to our mother and Christa. She is asleep right now and you can meet her tomorrow. Bella is getting some clothes rounded up for all of you and she even drew baths for you." Emmett says to them. We all speed off for home. Alec carried Lisa bridal style.

Esme meet us at the door and Bella filled her in what has happened. Esme showed them their rooms on the third level. Jane chooses the light purple room across the hall that is from her brother, Alec and Lisa. Jane likes purple. Alec and Lisa are staying in Bella's old room which is done is coral reds. All the guest rooms have their own private baths. They are bathing right now to clean-up. Bella gave a set of her clothes to Jane and she is short. Bella grew a couple of inches from her change. She needs to go shopping for her new wardrobe and buy, Christa some things to wear. She will be able to go shopping in another month after, we are sure of her control. I pretty sure she will do fine going outside publically. She starts teaching in a month and a half. Alec is wearing Jasper's clothing and his pants are too long for him. Lisa is the same size as Esme and she gave her some of her clothing. We will call a family meeting here shortly. It is almost midnight.

I am downstairs in dining room waiting for the family to file in. I decided to give Eleazar a phone call and explained the situation with him. He is shocked that they are all dead and gone. He told us if we need anything gives him a call and he would be here. I told him about Bella and how her change came about. I explained to him about her gifts. Eleazar would like to work with Bella on her gifts. The cousins want to meet Bella and her daughter, Christa. I told him it is up to Bella on what she wants to do. Tanya finally meets her mate and he is Randall Bishop and he is a friend of Mary. They are nomads and travel together. Irina and Mary are a couple as in true mates. Kate has Garrett Davidson as her true mate and he is a friend of, Jasper and Peter. I wonder if, any other guards where out on missions at the time of the attack. There could be others that are alive. The Volturi have a total of seventy five that live in the castle. Romanians coven had original two members and the Egyptians have original four in their coven. The only way to overthrow Volturi was to make newborns. Some of the newborns must have had talents. The Volturi were outnumbered is the reason for their demise.

Aw! There they are and ready to file in for meeting. I motion for Jane and Alec and Lisa to take a seat. We told Lisa that we were sorry for what Alice and Edward did to her. She has already forgiven them for it. Lisa explained her gift it is much like, Jane and Kate can do but it is limited. She is still working on her gift.

They already agree to be a part of our, Cullen family. The cover story for Jane is that she is lost sister to, Jasper and she found out she was adopted and she went to look for her biological brother. Since, Jane has blond hair like, Jasper. She will go by Whitlock-Stevens for the time being. Stevens is her adoptive parents' name. I will get Jenks to get new ID'S for them. Lisa and Alec will go by McCarthy. Since, Alec has same color hair of Emmett's. Alec will be Emmett's cousin and his parents, died in auto accident year ago. Alec's brought his bride, Lisa with him. Lisa cover story is that her parents, died in a house fire. Alec and Lisa did get married over a year ago at the Volturi. She is wearing a wedding band. I am giving them each five hundred thousand dollars in a startup fund and transportation. Emmett and Jasper will go with them to a dealership to buy their vehicles. Alec wants to invest in his funds and make it grow. I told him that Jasper and I would help them with their investments. I will arrange to get them a black card for shopping for clothing or anything they need or want for their room. Esme told them she can design their room the way they want. They told her the rooms are fine as is. The Volturi only takes care of the guards giving those liras, transportation and black card for shopping as long as they work. There is nothing for guards once they leave.

Bella brought up an idea for them to attend college in January. I thought that is a wonderful idea giving them outside experience with the human world. They are willing to give it a try. Jasper is going to help them get into, _Grand Forks University_.

We asked them if, by chance anyone was out doing a mission for Volturi at the time of the attack. Alec told me everyone was accounted for in the castle when, they did role call that morning. So it means that Volturi is no more in existence.

We explained our way of life to them to live in peace and respect human lives that are innocent. Jasper expressed to them the importance of Christa's safety around them. They understood. They went into her room to take a peek of her sleeping. We thought they need to get use to her smell and become sensitized to her blood. She does smells like mangos and vanilla. Alec and Lisa and Jane didn't seem effected by her scent. We will watch and see how they fair around her once; she wakes-up in morning. Emmett is especially overprotective, over her. I think for the next few days he will guard her. We all will around them at first. That is until they earn our trust.

I don't think anything will happen but one may never know until it does. We will avoid it at all cost for Christa's safety. Jane felt something for the little girl lying in her bed. Jasper only sensed it as familial love for her. Maybe she will become like an Aunt to Christa. Charlotte is the Aunt to Christa now. Peter and Charlotte are coming in a few days to discuss what we are going to do about protecting America from rogue uncontrollable vampires. We have to look into the possibilities for Romanians and Egyptians to stir up trouble too. He is going to wait until; visit is over with, Charlie and Sheila. From what I gather Bella's step-brother, Matthew McCall is coming too. They are going to be here by the weekend. They will stay on the third floor where Jane and Alec and Lisa stay.

Everyone went to their respective rooms needing alone time with their mates. Jane is with Emmett watching a movie in entertainment room downstairs. Esme and I need our alone time. It is time for me to make love to her. I need this woman now. Luckily, our bedroom is sound proof. So is Jasper's and Bella's.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters. Thanks for all those who are following this story and your sweet reviews. Please check out my other stories.**

**I want to try and get this story finished as well as From Earthquake to Tsunami to finding love first. Then I will start working on better the second time around and my heart belongs to empathy and sneaking up on an FBI Agent Swan. **

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him. Bella faces her past with Jacob and fights Embry without touching him in the last chapter. And chapter nine they found out Rosalie's soul went into Christa's at the time of her birth. Chapter Ten Bella and Emmett run into only three remaining guards for Volturi. Carlisle and Esme accept Jane and Alec and Lisa into the family in the last chapter.**

**This story maybe a little longer than I thought originally with twenty chapters at first. It may go on with a few more.**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Present day four days later**

**Part One**

**Bella's Point of View**

My father and step-mother Sheila and step-brother Matthew is due today. I am little nervous about it. They may notice a difference in me, like my skin temperature and height. I cannot explain to him I am a vampire. My dad is just as observant as me and that is where I get mine from him. Esme and I cooked some dishes for them so we can have it ready. I did make Grandma Helen famous lasagna for them. It is in freezer ready to be put into the oven. Jane, Alec and Lisa promised to be on their best behavior. Lisa and Jane are turning out to be good sisters to me and as aunts to Christa. Alec is becoming like another brother to me. So far, I have Pete, Emmett and Matt for brothers too. Something tells me in future Emmett will be like a son to me. But, even that would be hard to look up to him as a son.

Emmett and Jasper helped picked out three vehicles for Lisa, Alec and Jane to drive. Lisa got a red Camaro and Alec got a red Audi sports car. Jane wanted a black corvette. Emmett is letting them have two rooms in his wing and those rooms are being decorated for them to have as their bedrooms. Since, they are a part of the family now. Emmett's workroom is on his wing of the house. Most of the time him and Jasper and Alec are holed up in that room going over what Emmett is working on. The guest rooms that are on the third level will remain for guests.

I really love my study with the mural painted on the walls that Esme and Jasper did for me in a desert theme and the hues and colors too. They did an excellent job on it.

Peter and Charlotte will be here within four days to discuss what are we going to do about the nomad vampires who spell trouble that is including, Romanians and Egyptian covens. Since, Volturi are no longer in service to governor the vampire world. We found out the Denali's are coming in as well to discuss the same thing. This will be the first time for me to meet the cousins.

Jane, Alec and Lisa are holding up on the animal diet. Jasper and Carlisle is helping them with it. They say animal blood is satisfying but not like what they are used too. So far they are doing well around Christa scent. They guard her with their life. Emmett has been staying with Christa while she is awake. When she is asleep he does his own thing around the house. He is teaching Alec designing games. Alec wants to take computer programming in college starting in January. Emmett took a teaching position that had an opening in computer programming at, _Grand Forks University_. He is smart as a whip in technologies. He will be teaching Alec next year.

Jane decided she wanted to try to become a music teacher she knows how to play the piano and her brother, Alec can play many instruments. Lisa wants to become a fashion designer she love clothes. She is going to study on line at home with the, _Art Institute_. She wants to help Esme with Christa while I am at work. All of us girls went shopping the other day. I had to all my clothes I couldn't fit into in my height after, change. I grew by a few inches. Christa needed a new wardrobe some of her clothing became worn out from playing outside. Jasper gave me his black card and told me to spend it on whatever I wanted.

Our love making is so intense we make love through the night until the wee hours in the morning. Jasper is so patient and loving to me. I am lucky that I've him and he tells me every day he is the lucky one. I think we are both lucky.

Carlisle went to pick my family up at the airport. We are all setting around waiting patiently for them to come home. Christa is playing on the floor with her new puppy. Emmett went out and got her a male Welsh corgi and he is small breed of the Collie family. She named him Bubba. He came in the other day with it and the works what the puppy needed. Peter called; Jasper told him the miniature pony they got for Christa is at his ranch. He emails the photo of the miniature pony to us and we showed, Christa she cannot wait to meet it. It is a female and Christa named her, Sugar. I thought it was a cute name. Christa thanked Jasper and Emmett for her gifts. One day she wants to become a vet. Her father Chance wanted to do the same. But it was short-lived his dream. The sound of Carlisle new Mercedes SUV pulling up the drive brought me out of my thoughts. Jasper has been holding my hand this whole time sensing my nervousness. He is using his gift to calm me down.

"You are going to do just fine darling. I am right here and won't leave your side." Jasper says to me and then he kissed me. I look towards the front door and hearing their footsteps on the front porch. Carlisle opens up the door and we all standup from us being seated and meet them in the foyer. Christa takes notice of her papa and she runs towards him. Charlie is looking down at Christa and he is beaming with pride he has a twinkle in his eyes staring at his granddaughter. He picks her up and holds Christa in his arms and he places a kiss on her rosy cheeks. Matt is standing next to his mom, Sheila. Matt stands at five 'feet eight and he has piercing blue eyes and he is good looking with his blond hair. His hair color is the same as his mom's. He is study engineering at, _Washington State. _

"Hey papa I got a new doggie and a horsy." Christa says to him in her excitement smiling at her papa.

"You did sweetie pie I would love to meet your new pets. Papa missed you. Bells you look beautiful. What happen in your height you are taller? Who are the others?" Yeah! That is my dad alright he is bringing his cop mojo out in full-force looking directly at me with scrutiny.

"Forgive me Charlie. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Esme. This is my sons, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy. This is, Jane Whitlock-Stevens and she is the sister to Jasper here and she was adopted by the Stevens. This is Alec McCarthy and he is the cousin to Emmett and his pretty bride, Lisa. "Carlisle introduces him to Cullen's. I walk over towards my dad and gave him a hug as well as Sheila. Matt gave me a hug.

"Dad, Jasper is my boyfriend I thought you would like to know. Everyone this is my step-mother, Sheila and my brother, Matthew McCall. "I introduce to them and everyone said their pleasantries to them. Jane couldn't keep her eyes off of Matt. I wonder what that is all about. Matt is staring at her.

Emmett rushed up stairs with their luggage to place in their rooms and he came back. Esme brought out drinks for them and we sat down in the sitting room. Charlie has Christa in his lap with her new puppy.

"Bells I want to know the truth on what is going on. I am not a fool something is different about you. Your skin is cold like the rest of them. If, you think I don't know what the Cullen's really are then, you are mistaken. Billy told me the story on his death bed and how you became involved with them. Billy followed up with the details on what really happened to you with this Victoria business. I have known for some time now even the last call from, Carlisle and you so I played dumb about it. I wanted you to come to me on your own terms and trust me with it. Sheila knows about the details as Matt does. There is no use lying to me, Bells, you are a bad lair. Now spill!" My father orders me to do. Carlisle looks around our family and he motions for Emmett to take Christa upstairs. She doesn't know about vampires yet. I have a feeling Jasper is going to take the reins in this conversation.

**Charlie's point of View**

I have been here over an hour at Cullen's and thinking back what Billy told me on his death bed. All eyes were staring at me and I could see it in their eyes. I want the damn truth how my daughter is a vampire now. So, I dived into telling my story to the, Cullen's what I knew from Billy with my flashback to the events.

_**Flashback**_

"_I went to the reservation hospital when, Jake gave me a call. He told me that Billy didn't have much time. I rushed over in the cruiser to see him. I entered his room and there were Sam and some of the others in room at the time. I looked down on Billy he was pale and grey like, ashen grey. He opened his eyes up for a few minutes." 'Hey Billy!' "I took his hand and he looked at me. Sam and Jake some of the boys left to give us privacy. 'I need to tell you the truth my friend, you won't believe it.' "He went on to tell me about the legends and their tribe how they shift into wolves. I clearly remember that day when, Bells seen wolves in those woods. She told me they were huge wolves. Billy got this faraway look in his eyes." 'That is not the only thing Charlie.' "He says to me and I asked him what it is." 'Like what Billy?' "I demanded. He told me about the first time Cullen's arrive here in the early 1900's and his father, Ephraim Black ran into them and then their return. I stared at my longtime friend." 'You mean to tell my baby girl has been involved with vampires.' "Billy nods his head yes to me and he told me that Jake is a shape-shifter along with Sam and some of the others that were in room. Billy explained to me the first time when, Bella was at Phoenix and what really happened to her. He explained Victoria and newborn battle up that mountain. I was seething in anger for finding out my baby girl was in danger. She didn't tell me and Billy pointed out it is because of the tribal secrets and this so called, vampire royalty from Italy that Bells explained to Jake. I called it bullshit. Jake doesn't know that I know everything I like to keep it that way. I promised Billy to fill in as a dad figure for him. He is a good boy." _

"I remember the break-up of Bells and Edward and what led to it. I recall about the gift from you, Cullen's towards her education and a new car. That phone call from you, Carlisle telling me she is sick and she and Christa were staying with you guys. Then I found out through the phone call from you, Bells that you and Christa is now living here. What I would like to know is why you would confine in me, Bells? I would have understood. How did this happened honey?" I asked her and she had her best poker face on and failing miserably at it. It is like she had her fist in her mouth.

"Yes dad I am a vampire." Bella says to me staring right at me and I can tell she is telling the truth.

"May I interject here sir, Charlie? She was involved in an auto accident." Jasper says to him and he is staring at me.

"What accident?" I asked. At that time I hear a phone go off and it is playing some music. Jasper took out his cell phone and he placed it on his ear. I couldn't make out who was at the other end that called him.

"Hey Pete bad timing we are in the middle of something important." Jasper says to this person. He is listening to what Pete says to him and Jasper got a stunned impression on his face. An equally stunned looked on Bella's features as well. Now I wonder what that is all about. All Cullen's were staring at them in shock.

"Before, we were interrupted, Charlie that is my brother on the phone. His name is Peter Whitlock. He and his wife Charlotte should be arriving in an hour. He will explain what was said over the phone to you, you wouldn't believe it. Now as you know your daughter was involved in an accident. Her auto was wrapped around a tree there was a deer that jumped on the highway she tried to avoid hitting the deer and she hit a tree. Christa came out of the accident fine only a scratch. Your daughter on the other hand was not. She had massive injuries. She would have died within three minutes of the accident. She bleed internally from the inside and her spine was crushed as well as her ribs most of the bones in her body were broken." Jasper tells me. Sheila has her arms around me comforting me. I am in tears as she is.

"Who saved her? How does changing one into a vampire save a life?" I asked them and wiping my tears from my eyes.

"I did it was a fluke really. I was out hunting a deer then I'd heard the crash. I went towards the sound of the crash and came upon the scene. I took one look at the woman in the car and it was our, Bella. I checked her vitals and made a decision to change her. Bella beg me to save her so I did. I bit your daughter a few times pushing my venom into her to save her life. I did check on Christa and she was fine. I couldn't let her die." Esme tells me and she is standing near, Carlisle and he has his arms wrapped around her.

"Charlie, venom can change someone like, Bella or the others here. It also can heal any aliment you have or life threating diseases even injuries like, Bella had. I changed Edward at first he was dying from the Spanish influenza. Then, I changed Esme she jumped off a cliff trying to committed suicide from the death her baby boy and her abusive husband. She had massive injuries like, Bella. I change Emmett he was mauled by a bear and he bleed out. I did change Rosalie after, she was ganged raped and beaten to death. Jasper, Jane, Alec and Lisa changed came about differently than, others. That is their story to tell not mine. And vampires can live throughout eternity. I was born in the 1600 hundred so I am much older than, you think. I will explain to you later on how my change came about. Esme and Emmett were born around 1930's. Jasper here was born around 1800 hundreds. Jane and Alec are born around 800 A.D they are thousands of years old but, changed at the age of fourteen. Lisa was changed over three years ago. She was only seventeen at the time." Carlisle says to me and I am in shock how old they really are. Matt is staring at Jane he has not kept his eyes off of her since, he arrived. Sheila is stunned as me about really how old they are. I am shocked how their change came about. I need to process this. But, one thing I did do and I got up from the sofa and walked over towards Esme.

"Esme thank you for saving her life." I don't know what made me do it. I gave her a hug.

"Well, Charlie I thank you for not being mad at me. We all love Bella and her daughter, Christa. We like to think of you as our family too." Esme says to me. My daughter is standing next to me and she is crying. I turned towards her and saw in her eyes there were no tears but, I did hear her cry.

"Dad I am so sorry about everything and hiding the facts. But, I couldn't at the time say anything to you in regarding about vampires and shape-shifters. I did it to protect you and I love you daddy." Bella says to me. I embraced her into a fatherly hug and held her at least she is here in my arms. That is what counts.

"I know I am sorry about jumping the gun too. I was worried about this entire supernatural world you got yourself involved with. I will continue to worry about my little girl no matter what. You are too important to me and I love you kiddo. I am glad you are alive in a sense but, I cannot feel your heart beating against my chest. But, that is the main thing you are still here and alive in a different body. I guess I need to get to know your boyfriend and your new family." I say to her and kiss her on her forehead. Sheila joined in as well. She thinks of Bella like, a daughter. They promised me later about explaining vampirism to me and the perks of it and how some vampires out there hunt humans are their prey. Carlisle told me they feed off of animal blood. I guess that is good thing they do that. Bella informed me, some vampires have gifts which carry over into their new life as a vampire. Bella told me about her gifts and what she could do. She is mental and physical shield as well as a tracker like, Jasper. Jasper told me he is an empathy he can feel emotions as well as influence them. Carlisle told me, he would explain what really happen to, Edward and Alice. Their cover story for the human world he would explain to me later. He did mention about the Volturi and what happen to the kingdom. He told me later on he would fill me in on the details. Jasper told me, he will tell me about his story of his change. He told me it wasn't pleasant on how his change came about.

Jasper went to answer the door and there is a male and a female vampire standing on the other side of the door with luggage in tow. They both have blond hair and the female with him is sure is a looker too. He lets them in the house and they look and smile at us. They place their luggage on the foyer in where the front door is.

"Charlie, Sheila and Matt this is my brother, Peter and his wife, Charlotte. This is Jane, Alec and his wife Lisa." Jasper introduces them to us and Peter walks over to where I am standing with Bells. He shakes my hand. He is a friendly thing that Peter is and he is smiling at me with huge grin on his face.

"From what you told me, Jasper that Peter has something to explain once he gets here. What can it be? I guess it cannot be too bad considering I find out my daughter is a vampire. It couldn't get any worse I suppose." I asked not to sure I want to hear any more than, what I know now.

"Well, yep I am going to come out and say it. I have a gift it is like, a voice in my head that tells me things. It told me today that you are my nephew. Your father had an older brother named, Peter Charles Swan and that is me. You do carry mine namesake. I was born around 1908 and in 1928 Jasper here changed me. He is my sire. I will explain that story to you later, Charlie. I did serve in the Navy during war in Germany at the time. I was presumed dead in the war by my aunt, Labella. Our parents died before, I went off to join the Navy. My mother's name is, Isabella Rosalind Fontana-Swan and my father's name is, Anthony Charles Swan. Anthony and Isabella and his sister, Labella came here to United States from Florence, Italy. Your father was raised by, Aunt Labelle at the time and he was a toddler then. He must have been three years old. Geoffrey wasn't born until 1918. I received a photo of my baby brother in mail on my ship. Your father, Geoffrey and your mother, Helen didn't have you until they were in their late forties." Peter says to me. I stand there recalling the time my father, Geoffrey when, he told me story about his older brother, Charles. But, never knew he had a first name of Peter. All I knew that he died in a war.

I look at Peter closely he does look like, my grandmother, Isabella Rosalind Fontana- Swan and she had blond hair from that photo I have back at home in my family album. My father and his father, Anthony had dark hair like, me and Bells. We inherited that from him. Bella is named after, my grandmother. Bella heard some of the stories not all of it.

"This is a shock to me daddy on how I am related to Pete. When I heard him talk to Jasper all I heard is that I am related to him and he would explain the rest when, he got here. Esme is the niece to Jasper for your information." Bella says to me. This has been hell of a day I need a beer. Pete disappeared from sitting room and brought back a six pack and he gave me and Matt one. It is like, he read my mind. I looked up to him and smiled at him.

"I thank you Peter that is what I needed." I say to him my stomach chooses to growl. We all were a little hungry.

"I will prepare you something to eat. Sheila you are welcome come with me and help." Esme says to her.

"Sure I would love too." Sheila says to her and she follows her to the kitchen.

"Well, Bells I am glad things turned out well for you and you are alive. I want to get to know Jane she is cute thing." Matt says to them. Jane lets out a shy smile forming on her lips looking at Matt. Peter looks between the two and he looks at, Jasper. I wonder what that is all about.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no beta to this story and all mistakes are my own. Please check out my other stories. All my unfinished work will be done at a slower pace and you will see the next chapters. Thanks for all those who are following this story and your sweet reviews. Please check out my other stories.**

**I want to try and get this story finished as well as From Earthquake to Tsunami to finding love first. Then I will start working on better the second time around and my heart belongs to empathy and sneaking up on an FBI Agent Swan. **

**I am currently working on an original story at the moment too. Maybe one day I can get it published. I won't say what the story is all about for fear of someone out there copying my idea.**

**The last chapter gave you details about Edward and Alice transgressions and Rosalie death. Now Esme is the sire to Bella and she will be responsible for her. Bella talked about her life after the Cullen's left the second time in chapter two. Emmett cannot pin point the feelings he has for Christa. Jasper gets a call from Pete telling him that Bella is his true mate. Carlisle in the last chapter deals with Charlie about his daughter. The other chapter is a little insight to make you fall in love with Christa. Emmett and Charlotte and Peter are after the nomads in the last chapter. Bella woke-up earlier than, except. In the last chapter she goes for her first hunt. Emmett wants to know why she didn't confine in him. Bella faces her past with Jacob and fights Embry without touching him in the last chapter. And chapter nine they found out Rosalie's soul went into Christa's at the time of her birth. Chapter Ten Bella and Emmett run into only three remaining guards for Volturi. Carlisle and Esme accept Jane and Alec and Lisa into the family in the last chapter. The last chapter Charlie knows about shape-shifters and vampires. Pete confirmed he is lost uncle to Charlie.**

**This story maybe a little longer than I thought originally with twenty chapters at first. It may go on with a few more.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Present Day Two days later **

**Part Two**

**Jasper's Point of View**

I am waiting for Isabella to get back from fishing. Yes fishing. Peter, Charlie, Christa and Isabella have gone fishing by a river this morning. They are spending time bonding as a family. Charlotte and Sheila are getting to know one another. Here I sit in my office working on grading papers. I think back when I told Charlie my story about my change and my time with Maria. I figure that Charlie would be frightened about details what happen in my life. I confessed to him about me, killing humans and vampires alike. He spoke to me in calm rational matter and then he did something unexpected. He placed his arms around me as if he is hugging me.

'Jasper I may have not lived the life you lived but we all do stupid shit sometimes. Other times we have to do what we have to do to survive. You did what you had to do for your survival. I don't agree with some of it that you did but you did turn your life around. That is what counts. Bella doesn't know this but I did kill two people in the line-of-duty. Did I feel bad after? The answer is yes it gave me nightmares but if, I didn't do what I had to do I would not be here to this day. They were about to kill a few people in convenience store robbery and they were about to take me out. I did what I had to do to save myself and other patrons in the store. Look Jasper we are not perfect. But I can tell you are sincere man of your word. You do treat my baby girl right I can see that especially in her. Since, Chance's death I haven't seen her smile so much as I do now. I want her to keep that smile on her face for the rest of eternity. I am glad to know you a little better. Are you going to tell me what really happen to Edward and Alice? What is this Volturi business?' So I did. I explain to him all the details on what really happen to them and Charlie was furious after hearing it. He thought there was something fishy about those two and he couldn't put his finger on it. He was mad that they targeted his baby girl because, Alice saw in her vision about her gift. He told me he is glad that they were gone for good. I did tell him about the Volturi and what they were there for ruling over the vampire world and explained what happen to them. He gave me some advice to build up a police force for handling the unruly vampires. He told me what you do is appoint a head chief and an assistant chief and then a lieutenant and a sergeant and have rookies in your police force. You wouldn't need royalty for that or kings. Charlie is wise man.

His idea gave me and idea to bring to the table when, Denali's, Peter, Charlotte and us will discuss tomorrow. A police force would be all we need. We don't need royalty to handle bad situations with unruly vampires.

I haven't got around to talking to Isabella about getting married. I would love to marry her if she would say yes. That is another thing on my mind is to see her walking down the aisle to me and us getting married. I will be the southern gentleman and ask her father's hand in marriage before; I asked her hand in marriage. Everything in me loves Isabella deeply. I will forever keep the smile on Isabella's face.

Peter brought up to me he no longer wants to carry the, Whitlock name. That is understandable since he found out his real name is Swan. He is going to get Jenks to change that for him and Charlotte wants to carry that name as well. Charlie got on our computer and looked up old military records and found Peter and he did join the Navy with his photo in there. Charlie did have a few photo of Peter when, he was a child. He doesn't have any photos of him as a teenager. His last name is Peter Charles Swan and he is the same one in the photo. I must have changed him when he was out of uniform. He never remember his life after, I'd changed him.

Peter did tell us that Matt and Jane are true mates. Jane is going around here with a smile on her face. Matt discussed with his mother, Sheila that he wants to stay here and finish up his studies online from, _Washington State University._ He couldn't bear the thought of being away from, Jane. He is going to transfer to, _Grand Forks University_ in January. He will be attending with Jane and Alec as students at the university. Everyone agree with him and Charlie too. Jane is going fly with them tomorrow to Seattle so she can help Matt gather his things in the dorm room. Jane and Matt are driving home from Seattle. Matt wants to take his Jeep with him. Matt brought up about being changed into a vampire but he wants to do it after, he graduated from university in Engineering. Sheila cried for her son but she understood his reasons. He wants to spend eternity with, Jane. Jane told us she would change him when the time comes. That would make them bonded mates for sure. A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. I can smell him it is Alec.

"You can enter Alec." I say to him and he opens up the door and walks in and he is standing in front of me.

"Esme finished our rooms in Emmett's wing of the house. You should come and take a look. Jane wanted her room to be purple but she thought of Matt's favorite colors too. He likes color white and black so they manage to combine all three colors in to give Matt a welcome feeling. You know Lisa and I love red, black and gold. Esme did a great job with the rooms. She let Sheila help with Jane's and Matt's room. Sheila told us she had fun doing it for them." Alec says excitingly he is happy being in this family.

"Sure man! Just give me a moment I have to grade this last paper of one of my students." I grade him a B minus he got the facts wrong on two parts of revolutionary war. Garrett was there in the war to know the facts. I got up from my seat and followed Alec to their rooms. Esme has outdone herself she always does. Their rooms turned out great. Alec and Lisa are into Goth look. Esme order new furniture for them. It was delivered today.

"What do you think Jasper?" Lisa asked.

"The rooms are great Lisa. Do you guys want to come and hunt with me? " I asked Lisa. She nodded her head yes to me. Alec, Lisa and I took off hunting. Emmett is in his workroom going for what he is going over what he will be teaching in January that is computer programming. Jane and Matt are working at moving her things out of the guest room into their room. I thought the hunt would take my mind off of being separated from Bella at the moment. It never does when we are apart it hurts like, hell.

**Bella's Point of View**

My dad took everything well with me becoming a vampire. He is glad I am around for him and Christa. We explained to him about vampires and what the perks are. Dad was amazed watching what we all could do like, run at fast speeds to even smashing boulder into. He got a kick out of me jumping a tall pine tree out in the backyard. I snuck upon him by jumping down the tree and landed on his back. I guess I startled the old man. He had a look of shock on his face. It was funny as hell watching his facial features.

It was such a shock to hear Peter is actually my uncle. He is the dead brother to my grandfather, Geoffrey. I knew that gran Isabella and Grandpa Anthony came from Florence, Italy and that his sister Labella came too. I never meet them they died at a young age leaving Labella to raise my grandfather.

Gran Helen meets my grandfather Geoffrey in Italy. He was visiting his home land she is from Prato, Italy it is a small town outside of Florence.

Dad wanted to go fishing and we made it a family bonding experience we are here by the river. Dad is teaching Christa how to fish. She is tickled pink about getting her first fishing rod. Peter and my dad went to a Wal-Mart to buy fishing supplies. Peter insisted to buy Christa her first fishing rod. He managed to find a small child's rod and it is in color of pink. She looks so cute casting her rod into the water. I took photos of it.

Peter and Charlotte want me to consider them as mine and Christa's aunt and uncle. I told them that we would for their sake. I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings. Peter and Charlotte are going to take the name of Swan as soon as Jenks send them their new ID'S.

"Hey kiddo! I think the fish are not biting or taking the bait. It is good getting out like this the last time you went fishing with me and Billy you fell out of the boat. You remember you got wet from head to toe." My dad says to me and he is chuckling under his breath. I laugh remembering how embarrassing that was for me that day. I am still a clumsy person.

"Yes I remember dad that is the day I got my cell phone wet and had to go out and by another one. I am still clumsy to this day. I thought me being changed into a vampire would resolve that issue but it never did. I guess it will follow me throughout eternity." I say to him and he looks at me as if, he is thinking of something.

"Bells I've been thinking over what you guys had to say to me about vampirism. It is amazing what you guys can do with your speed, strength, and so on. You guys get to live throughout eternity that's if another vampire gets hold of you then turns you into ash. Since, Matt is willing to become one after, he graduates from college. Sheila has been in tears because she knows she will die later on in life and doesn't want to lose her only son. It got me to thinking about becoming one of you. I want to be around for you and Christa. Now hear me out Bells. Sheila and discussed this with Peter and Charlotte the other day while most of the family went out for a hunt. We stayed to keep an eye on Christa. We understand that Christa doesn't know what you are but she suspects something. Sheila and I are in agreement to become one of you. Peter offered their place in Texas for us to come live with them. Peter told me he would change us there in their home. It would take a year to get a newborn vampire under control from what I understand. What are your views about us becoming one of you guys?" My dad says to me. I had my mouth hanging opened wide in shock and felt panic rise in me.

I see Jasper speeding off in the distance rushing here and he has Lisa and Alec with him. Dad cannot see that far off like, I can.

"Isabella I felt your panic and rushed here. Is everything alright?" He asked me and he gathers me into his arms. I felt at ease with him being with me at this moment.

"Dad and Sheila want to become of us. That is what I panic about." I say to him. Jasper looked at Charlie.

"Yes I did Jasper and asked her for her views. She is not answering me. Bells honey you need to tell me what you think." My dad asked me. I look at him with resolve written in my face and gathered my thoughts. I went into telling Jasper what dad had to say to me.

"Dad it would be great to have you and Sheila around for eternity. But what about Jake and the pack you know how they feel towards changing someone under the treaty. It will cause a war. I want to remain friends with them. I do know how you look at Jacob as a son. How are you going to go about this?" I asked him.

"It is easy Bells. Jake will not know about it. He thinks I don't know about him being a shape-shifter or vampires. Billy told me of the tales. I want to keep it that way and what he doesn't know want hurt him. I am about to retire from the police force and move. Ever since, Billy died it hasn't been the same. Sure in the hell hasn't been the same since you moved out of Forks. I will retire and move to Texas. I will explain to Jake I ran across a long lost uncle and decided to move closer to him. Sheila and I will sell the house then make the move. We are not going to change right away. It will take a year to get our affairs in order to do it. Jake will be fine without us, he has his family to think about and pack will be there for him." My dad says to me and he thinks ahead of the problem.

"Bella, my mental guru told me that your father will turn out much like, you after, you did change. He will be in controlled. We will become a family living together. You and Christa are a part of my family now. You both have a little of me in you. We will come to visit you guys and vice versa. You and Jasper are needed here for Carlisle and Esme. They would be lost without you guys. Jane, Matt, Alec and Lisa will stay with you guys for they would hate to leave it. You know Emmett he is not going to leave you or Christa he will follow you and Jay everywhere. Matt has been lonely without having siblings and he needs you. He doesn't make friends easily because of the class bullying he received as a child in grade school and through high school. They teased him for his speech problem. So everything will be okay in the end. The main thing we all stick together as a family and we have the advantage of being there for one another throughout eternity." Peter says to me. Everything he says makes sense. I knew of Matt's problem as a child when Sheila explained it to me. It is called, dysplasia where their speaking is impaired. He had such a tough time in school. It got better when he went to college but he is afraid of making friends because of the bullying he received.

"Okay dad it is fine by me as long as we all stick together as family. It won't be easy going through the change you know it takes three days of burning and in pain. So you know that is what I experienced." I say to him. Christa comes to sit in my lap.

"I am glad Bells you agree with us. I can use something to eat and I hear Christa cute growl in her tummy." My dad says to me. He tickles Christa and she laughs. We did explain to Charlie about Rosalie's death and how it happened. He was sad hearing that Edward and Alice were responsible for it. He felt bad for Emmett losing his wife. We haven't told him that Rosalie's soul went into her from the time of her birth. One day we will explain that to him.

"That tickles papa and momma I am hungry too." Christa says to me.

"Yes sweetie pie I know you are hungry and it is time for lunch. Is everyone ready to leave? It looks like the fish are not biting we might as well go home." I say to them. We brought Jasper's truck out here to drive to the river. We loaded up and headed home. Jasper told me he would meet us at the house he is running by foot.

The Denali's are going to be here tomorrow. Dad, Sheila, Matt and Jane are flying out tomorrow to Seattle. Matt is picking up his stuff out of his dorm room at college. Matt is moving in with us and he will finish his college courses online. Jane and Matt will be driving home in Matt's jeep he wants his jeep here. He loves his jeep and it is in his favorite color of black. Emmett cannot wait to drive it. He has a collection of Jeeps.

The one good thing that comes out of all of this I get to keep my father throughout eternity. I feel closer to my father than, my own mother. My dad and I are a lot alike in our personality. Renee and Phil I am not too worried about. I was more the parent than, a child in our relationship. I love my mother and all but changing her into a vampire she would always be too clingy. A part of me knows that it is a part of her personality that would never go away after, change. The answer is no for her. It would be a huge mistake. I would always remain Renee's parent throughout eternity. Just having Christa in my life as mine and Jasper's daughter is good enough for me. Chance knows that Christa is in good hands with Jasper as her adopted father. Somehow I have a feeling about what Chance could be telling me.


End file.
